Can you Sleep At Night?
by DusktoDawnBarbatos
Summary: What if the war never ends? For Ruby Rose, A Lieutenant in the Humanity against Faunus Corps, the war never ends as she watched her family died before her eyes. A Dark Dream repeating ever time her eyes close with one thing she has forgotten, A Friend once forgotten. Apocalypse AU, Ladybug, WARNING Will get graphic in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Two hundred years of war between humans and the faunus, nothing was as tragic to the young Ruby Rose as the bloodied locks of her sister as the hole pierced through her skull. A single gunshot caused everything she once knew to shatter before her. Silver eyes scaling the yellow-red locks as she shook her sister harder and harder screaming for her to wake up. Little hands firmly placed against Yang's back, shaking her lifeless body to no end. That was until another pair of hands pulled Ruby away just as the air raid sounds slipped through the air. Within minutes of being dragged, Ruby's eyes grew to the size of plates as a bomb whistled through the air landed right where Yang once was. That was when she heard the voice dragging her

.

"Come on! We have to get away kid or we'll be like her!" The voice screamed releasing Ruby's clothing. She turned to see a black-haired girl dressed in ruined old clothing and faunus cat ears standing atop her head, a single band of medical tape strapped to her arm. "If you die now, Your family you just left behind will have died for nothing!"

Confused and scared, Ruby nodded following the girl through the night reaching a human refugee settlement just before daybreak. Confused still Ruby looked to the faunus girl panting against the tree with her. "N-n-n-no-now... w-w-wh-wha-what... m-m-m-mi-mi-miss?" Ruby choked out between her deep inhales seeing the amber eyes of the faunus turn to her.

"Now you live on. I can't go with you." Her tones was shaky as if she was scared of what lied behind those gates. "You live on… and... and someday I'll find you miss... I'm sorry I don't know your name."

The faunus chuckled extending her hand out to Ruby, "Just so you won't forget I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna."

"Ruby... Ruby Rose..."

/

The alarm sounded throughout the hut of her base, A dream or memory once forgotten running through her mind. Ruby rose, now at the ripe age of sixteen, she is considered the best sniper for Humanity. Or that's what Lieutenant General Weiss Schnee says at least. Turning her head towards the alarm clock causing her to slam her fist down on it like usual. Ruby takes in the image she once took with her father Colonel Taiyang Xiao Long, Major Qrow Braven, Major Summer Rose, her eldest sister Yang Xiao Long and herself as a six-year-old child.

It was a small time of peace when the Faunus were changing leaders, just before the bombs ripped through the skies and tainted the land. The memory permanently burning into her eyelids. Her parents burned alive by a faunus arson squad, her uncle shot to death by enemy artillery and worst of all... Her beloved sister murdered in cold blood by a faunus sniper.

The memory caused the contents of her stomach to turn as she reached for a trash can not far from her own bed side.

After the bile left her mouth, Ruby picked up the framed picture placing her fingers over the blonde mane of her sister, "Happy birthday Yang..." Tears of pain fell from her eyes as her icy heart melted some at the heated memories of Yang she had.

However, it was short-lived for a knock at her hut's door caused Ruby to quickly place the photo down before going to it. "Yea one second!" She hollered as the knocking stopped. Throwing on her training shorts, Ruby stumbled through her hut before thumping into the door. She let out a single 'Ow' as she began to wave an arm for the handle.

Ruby slowly opened the door, kicking all objects by the door back, only to see Weiss Schnee standing there. "Ummm Lieutenant General I didn't know you were coming by!" Ruby exclaimed standing straight saluting Weiss as she entered Ruby's perimeter before the door shut behind her.

"Strange. You're never late for training Lieutenant Rose. Care to explain?" The schnee woman asked turning towards Ruby causing a terrifying aura throughout the room. It was like a polar ice cap left one of the poles, found her house and hid away in the hut. However, that is just the schnee presence in any room.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant General, I merely over sle-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss' hand being raised telling Ruby to be silent for a second.

"Dolt. You're excused from all activities today like every year. and I'm sorry about your family. again." Weiss stated covering her small blush with her general's cap.

"Weiss, You've been saying sorry for the last ten years can you please stop. If it weren't for my family I would be dead." Ruby deadpanned stepping towards the mini-fridge just past the entrance opening it and dragging out a jug of milk. Seeing Ruby drink the milk like a barbarian caused Weiss to giggle slightly. "What's so funny?"

"You only drink milk on this day and that milk is past expiration date," Weiss commented trying to cut her giggles back.

Ruby quickly turned the jug to see that Weiss was correct. The Milk has expired and this is a problem that she will deal with the rest of the day now. Hopefully, she'll find a bathroom in time and no rivalry with Cardin Winchester, well hopefully again.

/

"I take it you understand your mission?" The monotone yet firm voice echoed from the man. His Blood red hair topped with bull horns created a sense of bloodlust to the others in the room and those three faunus assassins kneeling before him. "Do Not Fail Me unless you wish to end up like my last squad. I'm sure you remember their execution ain't that right my sweet 'beauty'." His voice dripped with poisonous venom that rang true to the Faunus Corps 201 stationed outside of Patch on the edge of the Kingdom of Vale.

Looking towards the man, The referenced 'Beauty' lifted her cold dead eyes, tinted golden with hate for humanity as her black hair draped over her eyes. A single clever hanging loosely on her back, it's once beauty black edge stained a dark red from her hundreds of kills in the dark of night. "I am the Shadow in the Night, A Reaper of Human souls. Who shall my next target be Lord Adam?" She asked staring at his chest, not once crossing her eyes with his as it was a sign of disrespect for Adam Taurus's heritage.

"Your targets are as follows; Lieutenant General Schnee, Captain Winchester and Lieutenant Rose of the Atlasean Military stationed three clicks from our current location. You will drip their blood in your usual methods 'Beauty'." He stated throwing the photos onto the ground before her, "In addition You will execute them yourself without your squad. Do this and I will make it worth your while."

"Yes M'lord." Her words rang like music to Adam's ears as he passed her. His 'Beauty' was the only woman to make him fear for his life all those years ago. Those Cold dead eyes on an eight-year-old girl as she held a blunt knife to his throat. The thought still caused shivers up his spine for there was no one like her within his division. A Ruthless woman use to the sight of Death earning a single name from the men and women around her, "The Reaper."

"My Lord Adam!" A tender voice echoed to Adam causing his train of thought to derail as Velvet Scarlatina approached him carrying a hand weaved basket on her right forearm. "My lord I brought you lunch." She panted out as a smile planted across his face, however it was not genuine. This Rabbit Faunus was infatuated with Adam to such a high degree it was almost suffocating to be near her. The smell of her carrot perfume was beyond sickening to him, hell if he was able too He would've killed her just to make a point. However, Velvet's family connection to his always prevented such an act. If he ever did follow through with snapping her little thin easy to reach neck it would certainly cause the forces to divide back into their respective forces once more and the lost of his 'beauty'.

"My Lord?" He looked at her placing a hand upon her head gently rubbing her head as her hair slowly became a mess as she smiled up to him.

"Thank you Vel. Shall we eat together then?"

"Is it really okay to do something like that My Lord?" She asks as a small blush crosses her cheeks and her eyes looking to her right with her left foot rotating on the dirt below her. This look she was giving is absolutely disgusting, to think someone like her would be an heiress. It always seemed like a waste to him, it would've been easier for her family to have a son he can torment and mold into a ruthless killing machine instead of her. Without breaking his fake smile, Adam nodded to the smaller faunus causing her to jump up and down towards the dining hall. Without her noticing, Adam's smile dropped to a scowl as his cold eyes slid up her body taking measurements of her body. "It could be a good idea to propose to her before I kill her in order to obtain her family's absolute authority in the name of revenge" He whispered below his breath before he felt a pair of cold eyes on him.

"I may be the reaper of human souls but if you touch my mistress I will not hesitated to drag your soul to hell with me." Before he could see his 'beauty' behind him, she was gone within a cloud of smoke only leaving her cold golden eyes before they vanished.

"My Lord? Something wrong?" He turned to Velvet with a concerned look upon his face as he was left with a personal death threat from the reaper. His 'Beauty' left a bloody taste in his mouth. Shaking his head as he quickly stepped towards Velvet, his thoughts were of that threat and the cold sweat that came with it. No matter how he played the scene in his head, if Velvet were to end up hurt, There was no assurance his life would be spared in any way.

"So What's for lunch Vel?"

 **And done. A New story. Thanks to Fallen Shadow69 for being the editor of the story I hope you guys enjoy my first Ladybug story as it comes out.**

 **~Barbatos**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun fell from the sky two figures could be seen within the ruins of Patch, where Ruby once lived with her family. Neither figure have spoken since entering the ruins, a deafening silence ran through the streets like a plague. In one figure's hands were a bundle of Sunflowers shining in the falling sunlight, in the other's hands was a single photo of Yang Xiao Long during her fifteenth birthday since it was the only time she agreed to a photo beside the family ones. Finally one of the figures spoke to the other one as they slowly made their way to the Memorial Graveyard.

"So. This was the famous Yang Xiao Long?" She asked holding the photo away from her chest, the sunlight reflecting off the lower left corner almost illuminating her silver-like hair as her Blue-eyes roamed over the photo, "She seem to be a little more wild then you were Ruby."

"You have no idea Weiss," the other figure spoke as she gripped the flowers, "She used to sneak through our window every night to go somewhere. I had no idea until one night I followed her to a local street race. or was it a motorcycle race? either way She used to take off on Bumblebee like a bat outta hell... man... she loved that bike." Ruby spoke wiping her eyes at the memory of Yang out running the local motorheads. All she could see was the yellow and black fender before it disappeared leaving behind a solid red line revealed through the smoke.

"Wait she had a motorcycle named Bumblebee?" It seemed the thought of Ruby's sister on a motorcycle truly surprised her.

"Yea. My dad bought it for her when she turned 16. Unfortunately she only had it for a year before this world went to shit..." Ruby lowered her head as they slowly climb up the stairs, "The bike had nitro in it so Yang used to strap me in with bungie cords before we ever took off anywhere, never exceeding the speed limits."

Weiss turned her head to see the slightly smaller red-headed woman smiling as if her heart wasn't as cold as she once thought. It was something that was never seen on the face of Lieutenant Ruby Rose. It was almost disorientating trying to piece together the thoughts flowing through her head at this moment. She could hit a flea off an apple over 2 kilometers away, she could beat anyone within minutes of a fist fight starting, but a smile like this was beyond rare to see.

As the two climb the last step of the long staircase, they both looked to see someone kneeling before a headstone marked "Xiao Long". Hesitant to approach, Ruby and Weiss took a single step backwards causing a twig to snap below weiss' foot. "How long are you going to keep running from this sight. Eh Ruby?" the figure called out not moving from its position as they prayed to the Xiao Long's.

"That voice..." Weiss snapped her head to the side only to see a feeling of horror plastered on Ruby's face. It was clear Ruby knew who this person is but her fear is preventing any words from forming on the subject. Instinctively, Weiss drew her pistol from her waist pointing it at the figure, "How do you know Lieutenant Rose! Speak carefully or I'll plaster your brains on those headstones." The venom dripping from Weiss' words ripped heavily at the figure.

"I came to pay respects to my ex-husband, my best friend, my brother and most of all... My very own daughter..." The figure whispered as it broke the praying stance it was in, placing both hands against the ground small noises could barely be heard from where Weiss was. Still holding the gun towards the figure Weiss' switched the safety off as she slowly approached the figure hearing the weeping slowly grow in volume. "Look if you plan to shoot... please don't do it with Ruby here..." her voice was shaky but brought a good point to Weiss' mind. Ruby may be a sniper but the sight of brains anywhere outside of her scope always caused her to shake in fear

.

"Who... Who are you?" Weiss asked switching the safety back on seeing a red iris look towards her, the eyeball itself was red and irritated.

"M-My name is Raven Branwen... I'm Yang's mother and Ruby's half-aunt." She spoke looking back towards the shattered red-head behind her.

"Ruby told me she had no family left so why should I believe you?" Weiss questioned taking the safety back off pointing the weapon at raven's head.

"She only saw me once or twice but I'm sure Summer and Tai used to talk about me constantly..." She spoke noticing Ruby breaking down into tears. It was all too common for this to happen, any time she came to see Yang this would be the exact same reaction. "Ruby please don't cry sweetheart." Raven's voice echoed to the red-head causing more tears to fall with the volume of her weeping increasing more and more. "Schnee we shouldn't let Ruby break down out here. Please place the offerings at the headstone while I walk her down the stairs."

"Why should I listen to you?" Weiss huffed crossing her arms as she watched raven stand to her feet. She was definitely taller than Weiss or Ruby, she stood maybe 6 feet tall with her officer's uniform shining against the sunlight. "Wait you're an officer?!" the exclamation of Weiss caused Raven to chuckle at her reaction.

"Indeed. Bridget General Raven Branwen of Atlas. I look forwards to working with you Schnee, but that can wait. If you please." As Raven stepped towards Ruby, Weiss placed the offerings like she was ordered. "Ruby sweetheart come. Let's get you home."

/

Upon Ruby entering a deep hard slumber, her long lost aunt slowly closed the door she could hear the soft whimpers of Ruby dreaming about something. Taking comfort in hearing her, Raven closed the door as softly as possible before walking into Ruby's little living area she was given. "Seems pretty cozy."

"Yea. My father tries to give the troops a place of their own. Some fill it with perverse things, others like Ruby the gun nut in there fill it with weapon parts and garbage." Weiss' voice echoed soft through the super small, but incredibly clean kitchen area making it possible for Raven to hear her from the couch area. "I've seen that woman grow up for as long as I can remember. She's always held in every ounce of her pain that is until we found you general."

"Raven is fine Weiss. I always hated the titles, well until I have to pull rank on someone for being an idiot." Weiss walked back into the couch area however she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Bridget General Raven Branwen almost completely in the buff, only fabric still clinging to her toned chest and legs was a single tank top too small for a woman her age and a single pair of white panties. "Hm? Something wrong Weiss?"

"WHY ARE THE HELL ARE YOU ALMOST NAKED IN YOUR NIECE'S HOUSE?!" Weiss exclaimed loudly as Raven choke laughed at her reaction only after taking a sip of her beer. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?"

"Your reaction Weiss. You sounded like Ruby's mother there." Raven laughed placing her beer down on the small coffee table. "She used to scold me for the exact same thing whenever I babysat Ruby."

The silence soon filled the air to an almost uncomfortable level, neither of them saying a word to each other just locked in a staring contest until Weiss blinked first from the sting pain. Raven laughed again as Weiss took a seat across from the woman setting the glass of hot tea onto the table with the beer. For Raven it was all too amusing to have someone to talk to and joke with for once since she was all business in atlas because of the big man's eldest daughter watching her like a hawk at almost all times but for Weiss a single question filled her mind to the point she couldn't take it anymore she had to know.

"Umm Bridget General Rav-" Weiss began receiving a small glare from Raven before she continued, "I mean... Raven. What were Ruby's parents like?" As soon as the last last word left Weiss' mouth, Raven soon leaned forwards to chug the remainder of her beer before looking up towards Weiss once again.

Letting out a sigh she began "Really have to bring it home don't cha? Where to begin... First Ruby is not related to Taiyang, my ex-husband and Yang by blood... We told her they were half-siblings to hide the obvious truth from her... One stupid lie kept up for these past 16 years..." Raven started to stare down at her feet hoping Ruby did not wake up to this confession she's been holding in for so long, "Ruby's real father... her biological father was my elder brother Qrow... Summer never told him or Ruby for so long. She was going to wait until Ruby's 18th birthday to finally speak up about it."

"Wait so Ruby is related to you by your brother?" Weiss asked causing Raven to nod.

"One night Recon Team STRQ returned from a mission just outside of Mistral. We decided to stop in at a local bar. One thing lead to another and eventually Qrow and Summer left some time before Tai and I did. At the time I thought Qrow was just taking her home since Summer was so horrible at holding her own liquor, it wasn't until a month later I found out what they really did. Soon after that I was assigned a private mission and disappeared for quite a few years. So many in fact Tai got remarried to Summer so Yang would have a full-time mother instead of... well me."

"What was wrong with you being a mother?" Weiss asked taking a small gentle sip from her cup.

"Well first off I let Yang as a baby handle an desert eagle, no ammo anywhere near it of course. Heh. When Summer came over and saw that oh boy she was like a supernova with super speed. No one was able to get away before she caught them and I mean no one. She was strict but kind hearted, Taiyang on the other hand before Ruby was born was... Well he was..."

"A wild ruffian who had no one to pull on his 'leash'?" Weiss interrupted causing Raven to chuckle at her wordplay.

"Indeed that was the case, but after Ruby was born I don't know. Something changed in him according to Qrow. He became a strong almost fearless man who would throw his life away for his family. To be honest when I was with him, that one thing made him such a kind person that I couldn't hold him back. And like I said, first private mission I got made me just take off away from all the responsibility for years at a time. It made me feel so free, perhaps too free..." Raven's head seemed lower to Weiss as she continued to intently listen to the woman, "It ended up in a massive fisty cuffs fight with Yang when I finally did come home. At this time Ruby was about three and Yang was thirteen and for a thirteen year-old she hit like a fucking truck. First punch made me fly backwards into a nearby tree and with my family's rage problems We had a sorta "White Trash" fight right in the front yard where I ended up winning."

"So let me just get this all correct. Ruby and Yang were step-sister not Half-sisters, Qrow was her biological father, Summer was a hardcore mom, Taiyang was a wild man until Ruby was born, and Yang and you fought over you leaving for so long?" Weiss questioned as if she were taking a mental note of the story for future references.

"Yes that's right. You know your father doesn't think your this smart?"

"I'm going to ignore that if you please continue the original story." Weiss asked politely placing her now empty cup on the table turning back to Raven.

"Very Well," Taking in a deep breath Raven continued the earlier story about Ruby's parents, "Almost two years after that I came home to find Yang practicing with the Desert Eagle she used to chew on as a baby only difference was her accuracy. Like her punches all her bullets landed in the ten range. And Summer being Summer was annoyed with the fact Yang was shooting the gun but with Ruby being a curious, overly hyper child she had almost no time to teach Yang not to use a gun unlike my gun nut brother. I can still see them sitting on the couch watching scooby doo with Ruby. A few days afterwards Summer and Tai decided to enlist my help with Yang's 'Sweet sixteen'."

"Let me guess. You got her a Motorcycle with Nitro, leathers, a small gun rack then spray painted it yellow and black?" Weiss asked raising an eyebrow to Raven's surprise.

"Umm I don't know about a gun rack but I did purchase a motorcycle for her while Summer got her a few helmets and Tai got her the leathers. How did you know that?" Raven asked still confused and shocked questioning how she knew that.

"Ruby told me she used to drag race the bike." Weiss deadpanned causing Raven's eyes to flare for a second cursing her daughters name.

"God damnit Yang Raven Xiao Long!" Raven screamed slamming her fist against the arm rest, "I'm sorry about that Weiss. Perhaps that's how my family was found, A faunus following Yang home before organizing a plan against her."

"But they didn't pass until a year later." Weiss spoke trying to defend yang's good name.

"Have you ever planned an extermination mission Weiss?" Raven asked looking towards weiss.

"No I haven't why?"

"It takes six months to obtain the equipment, three months to train in every situation to perform the action, two months and three weeks to review all things learned and one week to execute the function..." Raven's voice quivered more and more as she counted down everything leading to her family's passing. "To be honest I broke after finding my daughter's left arm next to my brother's corpse. In fear I instinctively ran home to find it was ashes. Only objects made of metal survived the blaze including Tai and Summer's dog tags. I was beyond lost... I thought I lost everything until three years ago when I first discovered a woman with Summer's features located near patch. Soon enough on the days of Summer, Tai, Qrow and Yang's birthdays the young woman would appear with one of four kinds of flowers."

"It was Ruby wasn't it?"

"It was... But I was so terrified that I avoided all contact with her until well... Today..." Raven spoke clear signs of tears flowed from her eyes as they became irritated. "I wanted to hug her so bad for so long just break down the ten foot falls I built after my family's deaths..."

/

From within darkness Ruby began to feel light hit her eyelids causing her to groan in annoyance. Opening her eyes Ruby could see someone watching over her like a hawk, her beautiful yellow hair shining brighter than the annoying sunlight just as she remembered. 'Yang?' she thought as she slowly sat up and began to look around the room, it was the same as back then a few barbies and grimm dolls on the ground a Batgirl poster hung next to her bed and her favorite beowolf toy resting next to her pillow.

"Hello~" The blonde cooed out making Ruby snap back to Yang's closed eyes with a warm smile plastered on her face, "How'd you sleep Rubes?"

"Gewd sissy." Ruby stopped for a second to think why she was talking like this must be some strange dream to do this of all times. After pondering for a second, Ruby felt Yang's warm hands pick her up and start to twirl her the way she remembered. Yang and Ruby playing together just before the accident hopefully this dream would lead to Ruby seeing her parent's faces before it turns to the usual nightmare.

"You hungry Little Rose? Little Dragon?" Both Yang and Ruby turned to see a beautiful red-headed woman standing in the doorway, her silver eyes shining like mirrors, a smile that could melt the ice of winter away and an apron that read 'Super Mom' on it.

"Yush mummy!" Ruby answered with a smile, remembering her mother's face so clearly it almost hurt looking at her.

"You bet." Yang answered carrying Ruby towards the door before Summer's hand extend out towards yang, "What?"

"You know what." Summer answered looking directly at Yang before seeing a single desert eagle being pulled out from behind Yang's back placing it into Summer's hand. "Other one too young lady." without hesitating, Yang switch Ruby into her other arm to pull out another desert eagle she clearly hid from Tai. "You can have Ember and Celica back after breakfast Little Dragon." Summer stated placing the guns in her apron pockets before walking down stairs.

Yang turned to Ruby, smiled before they walked down the stairs to see a silver-haired man sitting there reading the newspaper sipping his coffee, across from him was a blonde-haired man reading a weapon's magazine for the enlisted. Unfortunately the happy scene did not last but for a second, Ruby now stood in her actual body as she watched the flames engulf Tai and Summer the smell of human smell was pungent to say the least. It was too much, Ruby shook herself awake with a loud horrid scream to see a shadowed assailant standing atop her with a clever weapon to her throat.

"If you only slept a couple more seconds you wouldn't feel th-" The assailant was cut off by a single shot through the wooden door before it was kicked down and Weiss' complaints could be heard.

"You could've hit her!" Weiss screamed looking to see what Raven was glaring at. In the darkness was clearly a faunus with deep golden eyes as well as a single head hanging from her waist. "oh my god... cardin..."

"Drop it or I drop you!" Raven spoke loud and clearly aiming directly at the faunus girl's head. A split second passed, the sound of shattered glass and gun fire echoed through the room. Raven, still in her tank top and panties groaned in frustration, "God damnit not again!"

Ruby just sat there in shock, a trickle of blood dripping from her throat her pulse racing like bumblebee used too. Weiss, now concerned for Ruby's safety made her way past raven to check her friend throwing her palm against Ruby's forehead gripping her wrist before letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank god you're okay Ruby." Weiss finally spoke snapping Ruby out of her daze to see her pissed off aunt and concerned childhood friend.

"Aunt Raven... Weiss... What's going on?"

A/N: And done! Thanks again to the Editor of my story Fallen Shadow69, so please check out his storues because they can pull dem heart strings man. Also sorry about the shortage of Blake in this chapter but I will have the next chapter for her. because I am a sadistic S.O.B. it'll hopefully be good for you guys. and again Thanks for the suppport.

~Barbatos


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I Know it's early but I've been bored so Writing this is my entertainment for a day. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;3**

Chapter 3

As dawn broke the skyline of the horizon the sound of hunting dogs in the distance disappeared allowing the assassin who failed her mission to kill all three of her targets groaned in pain as she felt droplets of blood flow down from her shoulder. For the one in a million chance to have the faunus hunter of atlas in the home of a target with incompatible odds. Unfortunately for her Adam's punishment is going to be far more severe compared to the wound in her shoulder.

"What should I do..." questioning her next move to either limp home praying Adam wasn't at the base or try to complete her mission that would likely end with her head on a stake. But among the decision one thing stood out vividly as though it was a lost memory or a dream long forgotten. The blonde woman in the picture by her targets bedside resembled the corpse she pulled a child away from all those years ago. "I need answers first. then I'll decide what to do." Blake convinced herself as she stood to her feet and began walking into 'New Patch' just past the forest line.

As she strolled into the local bar, 'Junior's Club and Bar' she could make out a red hood woman sitting alone at the bar. It was like someone above or below has given her another chance at her assassination target. As she approached the woman from behind she could hear her, "If you're going to kill me then just do it. I found out my father and sister weren't related to me by blood at all..." Stopping her weapon just above the base of her neck Blake could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Is that really something to die over?" Blake asked placing her clever back on her back once again as she took a seat beside the woman, "Hei one milk please."

"This is a bar why milk?" THe red hood woman asked with curiosity flashing over her dead silver-eyes.

"I can't handle my alcohol very well so Hei always places milk with a little whiskey in a glass for me." Blake spoke removing her cat-like mask placing it on the counter as the drink she ordered arrived.

"10 Lien miss." Junior asked as Blake placed the money on the counter before he disappeared behind the bar once again leaving the two alone. Pouring the large cup of milk and whiskey into a couple shots, Blake took a shot of the drink before sighing.

"Hard to think I'd find one of my targets here," She spoke again pouring another shot from the larger cup.

"Why am I a target?" The woman asked pulling her hood down revealing her deep red hair like it was stained with the blood of all her enemies. Blake felt a wave of deja vu slap her across the face as she just stared at the woman's hair color before her eyes met silver. "Do I have something on me?"

"Uh no you just remind me of someone I thought I knew from my childhood," Blake spoke taking another hit from her milk finishing off the glass of milk and whiskey. The deja vu she was feeling felt more and more like an old life she once had before Adam trained her to be his personal weapon. The only part that she couldn't put her finger on is where she met this red-head before.

"Why did you kill my captain miss?" The red-head spoke with a clear monotone voice showing no feeling of remorse towards the man she previously killed before being attacked by the faunus hunter. Before she could come up with an acceptable answer Blake could hear the hammer of specially designed desert eagle being cocked. "If I don't like your answer, I'll kill you and drag your corpse through these streets before getting back to camp as a sign to the rest of the faunus." Blake could hear the killer intent after she spoke, "Don't make another move or I'll blow your knee off before you can draw that blade of yours." Blake looked down to see the pistol repositioned at her kneecap like the redhead said.

"You know I hate humans who think they're all that." Blake spoke removing her hand from the clever on her back placing it back on the bar in view for the redhead, "If I don't kill my targets the man I work for will leave another mark in or on my body in some way as punishment before proceeding to more... fiendish tortures."

"Hmph. I hate faunus who can't even lie to save their own asses." The red-head spoke pulling the pistol's hammer back before slipping the safety on, "You know if we met under different terms we could've been friends."

"Me, friends with a human? You must be joking. Human's all reek of murderous intent." Blake stated standing to her feet indicating how offended she was, "Hell You were about to either cripple me or kill me just thirty seconds ago!"

"Ah but I didn't did I?" The redhead retorted turning to face Blake directly with a cocky smirk plastered on her face.

"There's another reason I hate humans! You all think you're superior to us Faunus! Like we're just tools to be exploited!" Blake exclaimed as her temper began to rise further and further while watching the red-head's smirk grow into a grin.

"I hate Faunus who take things too seriously" The red-head spoke taking another drink of her beer without dropping her grin for a single second.

"Why are you so fucking happy?! Just a few hours ago I had my blade against your neck! I WAS going to take your life away! Doesn't that scare you!?"

"To be honest it doesn't. Being in the sniper's nest since I was seven I've seen a lot of death as though my mentor was reaping souls before their own time." She deadpanned taking another drink from her glass, the grin she held for so long during this conversation faded fast, "Being a sniper or an assassin, We have to make the choice of taking a life before it's time. I learned that lesson when I turned 8. At 10 I lost the glimmer in my eyes, at 12 I shot all hope for the world clear through it's skull." Her voice sent shivers down Blake's spine as all her instincts began to scream for a retreat but her legs wouldn't move. "I'm surprised you haven't ran away. I hate Faunus who can't hold their ground."

"I'm just at a lost of words. To think you lost that innocence at such a young age."

"It wasn't my choice. I watched one of my friends get their head cut clean off by a black cleaver." Blake's spine felt another shiver hit causing her to take a step back out of fear, "I'm surprised you'd remember that one Blake."

"H-How did you know my name?" Blake spoke slowly creeping to the door before a gunshot flew past her calf barely scraping it.

"How can I forget the name of someone who saved me as a child then took the life of an innocent girl just two years later." The redhead rose to her feet slowly approaching Blake as her instincts were screaming at her to run away before it was too late. But it was too late already as Blake looked to see the redhead pinning her against the wall holding both of her wrists above Blake's head, "You know something Blake. You may have forgotten me but I never forgot you~. You saved me from the bombs that destroyed my sister's corpse and brought me to a different hell that let my innocent friend die by your hands. For that I hate you more than any faunus in this god. forsaken. world."

Before Blake could retaliate with her own words she felt the redhead's lips press against her in a drunken kiss as her tongue pushed past Blake's lips. The struggle Blake began to put up was useless as the redhead's hands kept hers in place before their lips part with a small strand of saliva. "My name is Ruby Rose incase you forget again." Without a moment of hesitation Ruby disappeared out the bar door leaving behind a small gust of wind, a few rose petals and a breathless Blake leaning against the door frame of the Bar.

/

As she arrived at her doorstep, Ruby was greeted by the door being flung open and a very pissed off Weiss glaring daggers through her skull. Ruby with her buzz still going strong smiled at Weiss before the sound of slapping flesh echoed through the camp. Weiss now stood above Ruby with her palm bright red from slapping her overly hyper subordinate to the ground in front of Ruby's home.

"DDAAAMMNN Weiss I heard that from the can!" Raven yelled from the kitchen with clear laughter in her voice.

"You fucking dolt! Your killer is still out there and you decide to go to a bar this early in the morning without telling me or Raven?! Are you a fucking imbecile or something Ruby?!" Ruby lowered her head while letting Weiss rant herself breathless. After the whole retard comment, it was far easier to tune Weiss out than listen to the large rant she always did when Ruby was being stubborn. This was a type of defense mechanism she tend to put up towards any high ranking official ranting at her.

It didn't last long though for the sound of a .45 magnum with hollow rounds going off snapped her out of the auto tune out. Ruby's eyes shot up to stare at her aunt holding the gun at her smiling as though nothing happened. "So back to the real world now?" Her voice is as cheery as her fake smile, "Don't tune people out. Your mother taught you that before she passed."

Ruby nodded her head in a ridiculous amount causing Raven to laugh as Weiss exhale an irritated sigh, "Why are you such a dolt Ruby."

/

Upon reaching the Faunus camp, Blake was cuffed and bagged before being taken to Adam's personal dungeon. Within seconds Blake felt herself fall against what she assumed is a wooden chair before feeling leg restraints on her ankles in addition to her arms being restrained by the chair arms as well. Feeling the potato sack being removed from her head, Blake looked around to see her two former teammates standing behind her watching, waiting for a reason to attack Adam's pet assassin. Minutes later the cell door swung open as Adam walked in with a cart of torture tools and a portable aura injector.

"You failed me Beauty. Now I can have my fun. You two are dismissed." Adam stated causing the other two faunus to leave the room but stick close to hear Blake's cries for help. They knew all too well what happens to the failures listening to hours of torment and punishment with just enough aura to force the injure to heal at a rapid pace. One assassin saw the delight Adam got when he began removing the fingers and toes of the failures just listening them count down as the bone, nerve center, circulatory system, muscle, aura system and skin grow back at such a fast yet painful way.

"You know you'll never break me Adam." Blake spoke in a superior tone as four paper thin needles pierced her skin reaching into her aura systems. The four needles were connected to small plastic pipes leading to the aura injector. Knowing his type of torment and torture Blake braced herself mentally for the small gashes he usually starts with before he proceeds to mass bone breaking then limb removal.

"You say that but," Adam spoke picking up a pair of bolt cutters placing Blake's right big toe between the blades before turning the aura injector on, "I'm not doing the usual with you. Now what's one thousand minus seven?" He asked chopping blake's right big toe clean off as she left out a long scream of pain. "I'm sorry I couldn't understand that. What's one thousand minus seven Blake?!" He asked again cutting her right pointer toe off causing another wail of pain from her.

"N-Nine hundred ninety three..." Blake whispered before feeling her right middle toe being removed in the same gorey manner, " N-N-Nine hundred eighty Six..."

"Yes that's music to my ears!" Adam exclaimed removing Blake's right ring toe and pinky toe in a single cut causing another scream of pain from Blake, "Whoops I got two piggies there. Hahaha." As Adam put the bolt cutters away he reached for a serrated army knife he nicknamed "Wilt" for his own amusement. "Seems like your toes are growing back Blake. Let's see how long you'll last before I brand you again."

"N-Nine Hundred seventy-night..." Blake muttered below her voice before screaming again as Adam slowly cut into her left faunus ear, "N-Nine hundred seventy-three..."

"Shhh it's almost... through!" With a fourth stroke and Adam's pulling the faunus ear off. Causing Blake to scream in utter pain again as she continued to count down from one thousand by sevens. "Seems like you still need more how about the other one?" Adam declared placing the blade against her other ear slowly dragging the blade through the tissue before cutting it clean off on the fourth stroke again causing blake to scream in pain again, Her once black hair now stained a dark red as her ears began to grow back. "Keep counting when I get back understand Blake?"

Blake didn't even nod nor recognize his presence leaving all she could think about was the utter pain of her limbs growing back one by one, piece by piece. The lingering pain slowly dulled out as her breath began to even out her eyes half-lid as the door reopened with Adam carrying a saw off shotgun, a case of fire dust bullets, and a blow torch in his arms.

"Seems like your ears and right toes are back. Shall we continue?" Adam asked as Blake's mind drifted away with her screams and the counting. The thoughts turn to the hate filled kiss she shared with Ruby as her bones were crushed, her skin was scorched, Her fingers and Toes removed violently, her faunus ears cut off and her teeth pulled one by one as the Sun long fell behind the horizon...

 **A/N: So Chapter Three guys. Been bored at home between college and the drive so this is done rather fast. Thanks to my editor Fallen Shadow69. Link to his page will be underneath this Author's Note. Check out his stories including the most recent ones. Personally my favorite so far of his stories are the Silent Aria Series and A Rose by Another Name which helped inspire this story now that I think of it. anyways go check his stuff, their all well writen and very enjoyable to read.**

 **~Barbatos**

 **Link to Editor's page** : u/6740224/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Blake's screams echo through the dungeon halls a distinct laugh grew louder the more the screams echoed. A knife sliding through Blake's skin, a sledgehammer slamming against her bones and her mind being twisted further and further towards the point of insanity as Adam's laugher became mute compared to her screams. Each time the hammer came down the knife would be dragged across her eyes, ears, and her tail causing the screams to get louder and louder as the torment within her mind grew darker and darker.

"That's enough for now boys." Adam and his two turned to see a dark look plastered against Velvet's face. Before Adam could come up with an excuse Velvet simply raised her hand to silence him before his mouth opened, "My love you should've told me she was back. I simply LOVE causing my servant pain." As she finished Adam just stood there completely shocked at Velvet's statement towards him. Her eyes focused on Blake's as sight returned to them. Out of her own delusion, tried to push herself away from the Rabbit faunus as she came closer to Blake.

"I know what you said to my soon-to-be husband Blakey~ I don't have to remind you on our sessions do I?" Velvet purred out as chills flew down Blake's spine in horror of the previous sessions they shared.

"Now I'm curious. What did you do to her Vel?" Adam asked when Velvet looked to him in irritation.

"Why don't you sit down and shut the fuck up before I chop your goddamn balls off, idiot minotaur!" She yelled caused Adam to shriek at the neutering she was offering him. Velvet turned to the door before whistling out causing a small dog faunus to come around the corner pushing a cart towards the cell where she heard the whistle come from.

"Here they are mistress." The dog faunus spoke pushing the cart into the room.

"Thank you Akita. Now. Blakey~ Shall we begin our usual sessions?" Velvet asked causing Blake's eyes became the size of saucers when the cover came off the table revealing Velvet's favorite torture instruments. Her eyes became glued to a pair of jumper cables Velvet began rubbing together. "You. The one causing her mind to warp. Rip her top open now!" Within seconds of the command, Blake's breast became exposed to the world causing Velvet to lick her lips in excitement. "Seems Like the 'peaks' are more than ready."

Blake's screams became louder than before as the jumper cables were placed on her areola with the electricity shooting through them into her body. Out of habit Blake's tongue threw itself out as her eyes rolled slightly back into her skull. It was far from over though. Blake soon tasted the disgusting flavor of rusted steel against her tongue as her eyes darted down to Velvet and her dark smile.

"This is how you break my servant Honey~" Velvet cooed out as she dragged Adam's favorite knife, Wilt across Blake's tongue drawing a breathless scream from the cat faunus as her body became restless trying to stop her punishment but to no avail. "Let's see if we can put a smile on that face." Velvet stated licking her lips as Blake's blood flew into her face from each cut she would inflict to the cat faunus.

/

"God damn baby!" Adam exclaimed as he washed his hands with Velvet not even three feet from him. "I had no idea you were so sadistic!"

After finishing his sentence Adam felt a sharp knife press against his throat from the smaller faunus, "I will warn you only once Adam. Touch my servant without me present again and she won't be the only person screaming from that chamber." Seeing her eyes told Adam she wasn't joking about her threat so without pushing the knife into his throat he gave a small nood causing the smaller faunus to retreat the knife going back to her normal demeanor as her father came into the kitchen.

"Oh Lord Taurus I didn't know you were visiting us today." Velvet's father spoke giving off a loud jolly laugh making Adam wonder how such a sadistic child could come from two happy go faunus like them.

"He came to pick me up daddy! We're going on a picnic!" Velvet happily chimed in as she finished packing said picnic in a wooden basket.

"Oh? Where to this time?" Her father asked looking to Adam for an answer.

"A-A small island my family owns in the emerald forest." He spoke causing a loud laugh from the older faunus.

"Very well. You are family to us so have fun you two." With that Velvet's father left the kitchen heading down the hallway to the study.

"Good boy Adam. You didn't lose your manhood for not answering." Velvet stated pulling the apparent knife she was grasping away from Adam's crotch area. "And in case you didn't already know, Keep your mouth shut about what I do to my servants from both of my parents."

With that sentence Adam felt chills fall through his spine causing him to look down at the smaller Faunus. After what he witnessed with Blake, Adam knew the rabbit faunus wasn't joking about her idle threat towards him. Leaving the kitchen Adam could hear a tone coming from his Fiance almost making out a song.

 _Your magic White Rabbit has left it's writing on the wall~_

 _We follow like Alice and just keep diving down the hole~_

/

"WHAAAAAAT!" Weiss exclaimed as Ruby sat back with her aunt chugging their beers, "How could you let such a ruffian get away?!"

"As I explained Weiss, They were just there and I didn't have Celica to go with Ember." Ruby explained again conveniently leaving out the drunken kiss she gave Blake before she left, "If I would've caused a commotion there I would've been banned from my favorite bar. Personally that's not a w-" Ruby was cut off by the hard flick from Weiss's left hand. "Ow! What was that for Weiss?!"

"For being an imbecile!" Weiss screams storming out the front door slamming it hard behind her causing Raven to look over her beer can.

"Is she always this emotional?" Raven asked as Ruby rubbed where Weiss flicked her.

"No not always. Even though We're supposed to be dead inside soldiers Weiss encouraged us to always let our emotions out when on base. It's why I have Ember and Celica. Why four days out of the year I hide away from the world drowning myself in alcohol..." Raven looked towards her niece to see her eyes were as dead as she claimed and not in a good way. Ruby has seen things Raven could only imagine of, things that would break a normal human being.

"Say Rubes. I heard you last night... Were you dreaming of them?" Raven asked taking another drink of her beer not bothering to look at her niece. Silence filled the air before Raven spoke again, "I see. So you were dreaming of our life before this. Can you tell me which memory it was?"

"My last birthday with them... the day Mom, Dad, Uncle Q- I mean Uncle Taiyang and Yang were all taken from me..." Ruby spoke as her voice trembled with sorrow of the memory, "It's not the only memory that pops up in my sick little head though. The dream that stands against the clouds more than the others was the one with Yang's body having it's brains blown against my petite form and me crying trying to wake Yang... If only that Faunus didn't save me that day..."

"A Faunus saved you during a time of war?" Raven asked looking at her niece in dumbfounded astonishment. Before she could hear anymore, the front door slammed open once again as Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby pulling the smaller girl into her chest.

"Raven I'm sorry to say this but please stop prying into her dreams." Weiss stated looking Raven dead in the eyes telling she was quite serious about this, "You have no idea how traumatized Ruby gets after talking about Yang. If you didn't notice she's shivering out of sorrow and fear wishing she was the one to die back then."

Raven gently placed her hand against Ruby's upper arm to feel that Weiss was correct. The burden her memories bared was always causing Ruby emotional harm in the form of her shaking like this. Pulling both Weiss and Ruby into a hug Raven decided to do something she was never able to do when she was on the Atlas base with Winter Schnee.

"I-I'm sorry Rubes..." Ruby looked out of the corner of her eye to see Raven actually crying, "If only I was there in time I could've prevented this..." Her tears fell fast hitting ruby's cheek and Weiss' forearm before she continued to speak, "To think my best friend did more for my niece and daughter than my brother and I ever did... If I only made it into town on time I could've at least saved Yang from that fate..."

"Raven..." Weiss cooed out wrapping her other arm around Raven's back rubbing it lightly, "It wasn't your fault..."

"But it was Weiss!" Raven screamed her tears falling faster and faster, "The Fang was after me that day and Yang paid for it with her life! Her sixteen year old life! How can I even call myself her mother?!"

"Because you're here for Ruby now..." Weiss deadpanned patting Raven's back again as she cried harder and harder pulling away from Ruby and Weiss pulling her feet up close to her chest. Her tears were beyond backed up from years of sorrow holding in that one regret for her own child.

"Aunt Raven... Yang would've never blamed you for that action..." Ruby spoke hugging her aunt tightly causing Raven to cry more than before. Ruby knew she wouldn't just because Raven was being hugged by her. Reaching into her pocket Ruby pulled out a single dirty envelope address 'Rubes'. "Here read it."

Raven took the letter from Ruby and began to read it to herself,

 _ **'Dear Rubes,**_

 _ **If you're reading this then the worst has happened and Mom, Dad, Uncle Qrow and I are no longer with you. I don't know about my actual mom and weather she's alive or not but know this, No matter what your doing, No matter who you've become in our absence, Point your nose higher than the sky above you. Stand tall, find love and live your life for those you now cherish. Open my old wall safe if the house didn't burn to the ground, the passcode is 'Bumbleby' inside you will find my most cherished items. Use them to protect yourself and those you care about. I love you from the depths of my heart Rubes.**_

 _ **~Yang Xiao Long'**_

 _ **'Dear Little Rose,**_

 _ **From Yang's portion I only have to say, Be strong for me. I know that stubborn aunt of yours is still alive out there somewhere though you probably won't remember due to some form of trauma. Anyways always know Mommy loves you even after death. I will always be watching you.**_

 _ **~Summer Rose**_

 _ **P.S. Raven if you're reading this due to a massive breakdown from years of grief, GET OVER IT. Now take care of my Little Rose. Love you sister, Sum.'**_

Raven raised her head to the ceiling laughing hard as her tears fell down her cheeks, "Cheeky sister of mine!" Raven turned her head to see Ruby staring at her in confusion. "What?

"What are you laughing about?" Ruby asked looking at the note only to see Yang's portion when it clicked in Raven's head, 'I see. You pushed some of your aura into her didn't you Sum? No wonder she can't see your message.' Ruby waved her hand in front of Raven's face trying to get the elder woman's attention.

"Hey runt if you don't want me eating your hand move it." Raven deadpanned looking at Ruby with a goofy smile. Ruby complied pulling her hand away in fear that Raven will make good on her little joke.

"So what's so funny?" Ruby asked again looking at Raven causing their eyes to meet directly and out of nowhere a small aura started to glow from behind Ruby's silver Iris.

"Nothing Runt. I was just remembering something Yang told me about your mother. that's all Rubes."

/

A Shadow bolted through the forest, the clear fear coming off her breath as she panted from exhaustion and pain. The violent throbs from hours of electricity running through her body numbed her muscles while maintaining her pain sensors. The dark forest kept her well concealed as she approached the Human Camp in hopes they'll protect her from Velvet for just a little while, at least that was her hope.

Unknown to her, a sniper shot fired in the distance causing her to grab her ears in pain. "I forgot how much I hated that noise. Maybe if I find Ruby... No I doubt she'll help me..." Blake muttered to herself as she felt someone creep up behind her. Instinctively she swung her numb arm only to have it caught by a black-haired woman with burning golden eyes.

"Oh dear A Faunus in the middle of the forest. You should run before I carry out what i was sent to do Beauty." Hearing her code name roll off the woman's tongue caused Blake to freak out as she bolting further into the forest, "You can run but you can't hide from Mistress Velvet Beauty~" Her voice echoed through the forest as Blake's injuries gained more advantage on her body.

"Damnit why did she release that woman... Cinder Falls, Codename: Angel of Death..." Blake panted to herself as an arrow landed inches from her head into the tree her arm was leaning against. "Shit shit shit! Have to get away!"

"Oh sweetie there's no escape from me. I will always be coming after you for running away. Just be glad my mission is capture not termination." The echoed voice told as another arrow landed into Blake's upper thigh causing the cat faunus to scream in pain before getting up to run again. "Oh my still able to run? Maybe I should hit your spine next."

"Your Human why are you helping Velvet Angel of Death!?" Blake yelled hiding behind a tree as she broke the arrow shaft from the arrow in her thigh.

"Why you ask? Unlike other Faunus, Mistress Velvet saved me from the streets and the War. I am a servant of the Scarlatina household and will do whatever my mistress tells me." Cinder's voice echoed more giving Blake a rough distance between her and Cinder.

"I'd say a mile, mile and a half tops." She spoke to herself running from her cover heading towards the small light against the Horizon. It wouldn't be long until she was safe even if it was in a human jail cell.

"You realize hiding with the Humans won't save you from me. Especially since I can stroll in anytime I want to finish you off!" The echo grew closer as Blake broke the tree line reaching the gates.

"Holt Faunus!" The guards stated pointing their weapons at Blake's body, "You must have a death wish to come here."

"Please... I escaped and I'm currently being hunted by the Angel of Death." Blake stated before feeling a single arrow pierced her side as she gasped falling to the ground. The guards walked towards Blake with a pair of handcuffs being quite hesitant because they knew all too well how the Angel works from the guard orientation class.

"Get her inside now. I'll cover you. If the Angel is here then she really is a runaway." The Experienced guard stated as he passed Blake to the rookie near him, "Angel! If you can hear me! You days with your Faunus masters are numbe-"

As the rookie passed the gate, He saw his superior fall to the ground with two arrow's through his eyes piercing his brain. Seeing this caused the rookie to naturally hit the alert causing a loud alarm ring through the camp. Cinder who was just behind the tree line bit her lip in frustration.

"You survive for now Beauty." Cinder stated as she began to walk away before the Red-eyed sniper or Faunus Hunter showed up.

"What happened!" The rookie turned to see Ruby being the first to the gate from her sniper perch, "Wait Blake?!"

"You know her Lieutenant Rose?" The guard asked as Ruby nodded taking Blake into her arms.

"Judging by these marks she's hurt bad. Prep a Prisoner Med Cell." The guard saluted before running off to do as told making Ruby wonder what happened to this faunus that she makes her heart fill with unfiltered rage while her mind wanted to help this woman get better before Interrogation.

A/N: Well here's the nexts chapter guys. Again thank you to my editor oofr helping me with this story. please check out his page. Fallen Shadow 69

enjoy guys.

~Barbatos

Link: fanfiction,net/u/6740224/Fallen-Shadow69


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was high noon in the medical ward where Blake was having her injuries treated by Yatsuhashi. His massive hands gently trailing over her body as a small line of medical tape followed holding down the bandages he just changed. Yatsuhashi reached Blake's rather large bust before looking into her eyes then back to her bust then to her eyes again waiting for her to lift her chest the best she could. Noticing what he was asking silently Blake gently cupped her breast lifting them slightly so Yatsuhashi could slide the tape underneath them before continuing her treatment. As the tape finished, Yatsuhashi took a small cotton ball filled with isopropanol into the chopsticks he was using slightly earlier.

"This will sting," Yatsuhashi stated before rubbing the isopropanol against the large wounds on Blake's chest causing the faunus to scream in pain. Before he approached the areola, Yatsuhashi stopped to assess the type of wound's there. "Excuse me were you burned by a flame or volt of electricity by chance?"

Blake simply nodded causing Yatsuhashi to change his treatment tactics immediately from simple cuts to burns. As he searched for the aloe vera and goze, the medical ward door opened to reveal a long white haired woman passing through the doorway with a small red auburn haired woman following close behind. As they reached the cage Weiss took note that it was left unlocked in assumption that Yatsuhashi was leaving it as is for convenience.

"Sorry to disturb you animal. But I have a lot of questions for you." Weiss stated with the clear ill-intent running through her voice like an uncontrollable river. Taking a seat towards the end of the bed, Weiss pulled out a notebook to write down the target's answers. Sitting across from Weiss, Ruby took out her sister's guns Ember and Celica as well as a cleaning kit from the small bag she carried in.

"I will answer to the best of my ability considering I don't want to lose my life to you naked apes." Blake stated looking towards Ruby who was carefully taking apart the guns before setting each part in a specific area.

"Oh. Lieutenant General Schnee, Lieutenant Rose I wasn't expecting you this early." Yatsuhashi stated bowing to his superiors before moving back to Blake's bedside to continue treatment. Placing some aloe vera on the cotton ball instead of isopropanol, Yatsuhashi gently began to rub the burns lightly with it causing Blake to let out a sigh of relief.

"Now what is your name," Weiss asked looking towards Blake to see if she shows any signs of lying.

"Blake Belladonna. Age 18. Cat Faunus Assassin of the White Fang Army." Blake stated answering Weiss' next two questions before she could even ask.

"Do you know Cardin Winchester?"

"No. I was simply told by the fiance of my mistress to assassinate three targets. Captain Cardin Winchester, Lieutenant Rose as well as you Lieutenant General Schnee." Blake stated not looking away from Weiss' eyes. Weiss could tell she was telling the truth so far but there was a type of despair dwelling behind her golden eyes. Instead of asking about her sadness Weiss kept her personal questions inside her mind.

"I see. What is the Faunus attack plan? Penetrate our lines and destroy from within?" Weiss asked as Yatsuhashi finished wrapping up Blake's wounds.

"I'm sorry I can not give out that information naked ape." Blake stated as she looked over to see Ruby carefully cleaning the barrel on Celica. Seeing the intent in her eyes, Weiss' face created a massive grin as she turned to Ruby after noticing the small blush on Blake's face.

"What's the relationship between you and lieutenant Rose filthy animal?" As the question finished, both Ruby and Blake had a massive blush plastered across their faces causing Weiss' smile to grow darker, " I see it's one of those relationships. Gotta say dolt, You have shitty taste in women."

"Weiss it's not like that! I hardly know this beast!" Ruby exclaimed placing Celica's clean chamber down on the table. While Weiss' grin grew further towards her ears, Blake felt a knife pierce her heart after hearing the word 'Beast' leave Ruby's mouth.

'Why does my heart ache so much now?' Blake questioned herself internally as her right fist came up to her heart.

Because you've fallen for garbage! What kind of Faunus are you anyways! hahaha Blake's inner self turned to see a tall woman shrouded in a dark cloak, her golden eyes staring through the darkness.

'Who are you?' BIS (Blake's Inner Self) asked thee dark figure as she grinned.

Well I'm you. I'm Beauty. Blake shook her head as she looked back towards the two women staring at her.

"I do not know Lieutenant Rose, naked ape. I was only ordered to kill her." Blake lied as Beauty tried to talk shit again about this whole lie she was trying to feed them.

Seriously that was lame dumbass. We're supposed to be smart and you say that. Bet you can't see the heartbreak you caused that pretty red-head.

With that Weiss cleaned up her stuff before thanking Blake for her help. Turning to Ruby, Blake could hear Weiss whisper something to the smaller girl before walking out of the cage and ward completely. Leaving Ruby Rose with her disassembled weapons sitting across from the cat faunus leaving a horrible awkwardness in the air.

"So. Why didn't you tell Weiss the truth about how you saved me from death?" Ruby asked putting Ember carefully back together.

/

Without even thinking about it, Weiss crossed the grounds towards the head office. In her left hand held the notebook she just used when interrogating Blake and with her right Weiss bit and gripped onto her thumb nail with her teeth trying to picture what her next move will be. With her left hand Weiss pushed through the doors until she reached her office before throwing the notebook down onto her desk. "Ugh. What is that animal planning?!" Weiss screamed before feeling a pair of eyes land on her back.

"Hello there, Dear Sister." Weiss turned to the wall on her right side to see her sister Winter Schnee on the screen. Instinctively Weiss froze before bowing to her sister in respect wondering what she heard. "What? No hello for your dear older sister? I'm so hurt Weiss." Winter's tone clearly pushed a taunt trying to get her sister to break character.

"Will you quit it then Winter. I'm in no mood." Weiss stated pushing a button on her desk causing a stand with the screen to move in front of her desk, "Now why did you call?"

"Straight to the point as always, that is just like you and father. Don't even break character to speak with family." Winter stated crossing her fingers as her hands rose in front of her mouth, "I called because I heard about your best captain being murdered by the Faunus known as 'Beauty'. I also caught word that 'Beauty' arrived at the Patch base camp after being chased by 'Angel'."

Weiss didn't speak but looked down at her desk knowing she couldn't hide anything from Winter and her 'network' she weaved. Minutes passed of complete silence from the two sisters. It was clear to Winter that she struck a nerve in Weiss that should've snapped minutes earlier. Weiss on the other hand reached into her desk pulling out a cigarette and lighter. Looking into the screen to see if Winter cared about her smoking or not, Weiss indeed saw a small disgusted look on her sister's face before it went back to normal. As the cigarette lit, Winter finally spoke up.

"You really should quit those." Winter stated earning a small glare from her sister before she continued, "I know what you're thinking Weiss. 'Why does she care so much about my addiction to cancer sticks. Why can't she just leave me alone with them." Winter mocked imitating Weiss' body motions she used to do when she was annoyed or angry. Looking back towards Weiss, Winter could immediately tell her sister was pissed due to the crushed cardboard in her right hand.

"Shut up Winter!" Weiss screamed pulling the cigarette from her mouth, "You have no idea how hard it is to quit when I've been smoking for four years! And all because of Father and his expectations of me!"

"Even though it's not as bad a meth or anything else, Tobacco is still a drug. I just wish you wo-" Weiss didn't want to deal with her anymore. With a simple click or in this case, a slam, the call Winter started was cut off making the room drop in silences. Weiss leaned back in her chair taking a nice long draw from her cigarette before exhaling the smoke. The withdrawals of not having a smoke around Ruby in addition to her constant work loads and worrying could've quite literally kill her mental state. Enjoying the cigarette Weiss looked into the screen to see a dark figure with glowing golden eyes. Before the figure could do anything, Raven opened the door causing her to bolt out the window being the closest exit.

"Seems like I can't leave you or Ruby alone for a minute can I?" Raven chuckled placing a few soldier forums on Weiss' desk. Weiss leaned forwards holding her forehead as the cigarette burned. It was like she saw her life flash before her eyes even if Raven just stepped in at the right moment causing the assailant to flee. "Guess We're both staying at Ruby's now." Raven stated rubbing Weiss' back trying to calm her down.

/

"You clearly oversold this place Adam." Velvet stated letting her clear irritated tone seep through as she stood in the middle of a fields surrounded by trees. In the middle of the field was a small gazebo with the Taurus Family crest placed on it. On three trees close to the edge were two hammocks swinging against the small breeze.

"I'm sorry how did I oversell this place?" Adam asked as he set the basket down on the table within the gazebo before turning to face Velvet. "After all that torture you just did I figured my family's meeting spot would do you some good."

"Oh so now you want to place the worried fiance card," Velvet mocked placing her hand against her forehead acting like she was about to faint. "You never cared about me before so why now?"

Adam couldn't respond to that, he knew all too well that it was a trap she placed out there to start an arguement but this was different from usual. Adam's heart began to ache at the thoughts of Velvet sitting in his lap as he held her close. With each thought of Velvet flooding through his mind, He couldn't figure out what this feeling was. Looking at Velvet, Adam's eyes started to scan her body slowly imagining her without clothing.

"Adam? You know I'm mad at you but why are you holding me like this?" Snapping out of his imagination that literally started a few seconds ago, Adam looked down to see Velvet below him as his right knee pushed it's way towards her core. Now a single question flew through his mind, how did he end up on top of Velvet like this without realizing it. Seeing his confused look, Velvet smiled wickedly as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

Stunned by Velvet's action, Adam just sat there as her tongue invaded his mouth slowly violating his tongue in a one-sided battle. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours as Velvet dominated the kiss soon pushing herself on top of Adam. As their lips separated in hope for air, the two Faunus laid there on top of one another gasping and panting.

"If you want to do 'That' be a man at least." Velvet taunted causing a dark smile to spread across her face as she ground her heated core into Adam's pants. This action caused a bright red blush to cross their faces as Velvet began to pant and moan in pleasure as she watched her red-haired bull lop his head back in pleasure. It didn't take long for Velvet to stop moving in bliss of her own grinding and torturing her Fiance in such a lewd way. It just made her heart flap faster than a hummingbird's wings as she looked down to see Adam panting with his left arm covering his eyes and his tongue hanging out.

"This may be more than a one time thing. If I don't kill you first that is..." Velvet whispered as she rolled off Adam to see the sun slowly falling behind the mountain horizon.

 **A/N: Well placed a small lemon towards the end. May do another, May not. Depends on how you guys liked it. Again thank you to my stories Editor Fallen Shadow69 and How do you think the relationship between Blake and Weiss will turn? We'll have to see X3**

 **~Barbatos**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so with this story I think a curveball is needed. I'm not going to say what the Curveball is but It WILL affect almost all the characters in some way. Now that that's over, onto the story.**_

Chapter 6

"Ruby~ Oh Rubbles~" Ruby slowly opened her eyes as she was blinded by sunlight before she realized she was in a meadow. Looking around Ruby couldn't tell where she was and why, 'Am I dreaming again?'

"Rubbles~" Ruby's eyes searched around for the voice calling her by that name. Minutes passed before Ruby stood to her feet before feeling a presence behind her. Instinctively Ruby whipped her right hand backwards before it was caught throwing her against the ground below her. As she opened her eyes again, Ruby could see her bright haired sister standing there grinning ass wide as she used too.

"Damn Rubbles You're getting rusty." Yang commented helping Ruby stand to her feet again.

"I-Is that really you Yang?" Ruby asked as Yang nodded causing Ruby to hug her tightly. It was impossible for this to be reality no matter how much she wanted it. Ruby pushed her face into Yang's muscular stomach feeling the six pack she used to lay against all the time. Now her tears began to roll out as Yang began to rub Ruby's back trying to calm her like she remembered.

"Ruby!" Ruby stopped crying and turned to see a tall ginger-haired woman wearing her tips in curls with a bow placed atop her head. The ginger was dressed in familiar clothing for Ruby to identify her instantly before releasing her grip of Yang.

"Penny!" Ruby cried tackling the smaller girl to the ground in joy, "I don't care if you two are in my mind! I miss you two so much!" Ruby cried harder into the ginger's clothing before the smell of iron filled the air. With the iron smell, a familiar smell of smoke and fire filled her nostrils causing Ruby to pull away from Penny.

Within seconds Ruby felt her stomach turn as she saw Penny holding her detached head. Penny's cheeks were forced into a permanent red smile with both her eye sockets empty like a bullet just fired. "Why didn't you save me Ruby?" She asked causing Ruby to pull away slowly in horror, "Why didn't you save me Ruby Rose?! I thought we were friends?!" Penny's head screamed causing blood to erupt from her neck like a volcano covering Ruby in crimson red blood. "Was I that expendable to you?!"

Ruby turned to Yang before stopping in terror again. Yang looked down at Ruby with her crimson red eyes and a bullet hole passed through her forehead turning the once golden bangs into bloody red. The smell of burning flesh coming from Yang's left arm as a bomb timer slowly counted down. "I thought you loved me... your own sister..." Yang stated crawling closer to Ruby the bomb timer reaching fifteen seconds, "Why did you leave me behind Rubbles~" Yang cooed causing Ruby to punch her sister away as the timer reached ten seconds. "Why did you do that Rubbles? Don't you want to be together with me again?" Yang asked as the timer hit five seconds before Ruby stood to her feet. As she tried to run, Ruby soon found out she couldn't move an inch. Looking down Ruby could see the hollow eyes of every faunus and human she killed throughout her sniper career. In a matter of seconds both Penny and Yang gripped onto Ruby as the timer counted down from two seconds.

Bang.

Ruby felt the painful sting of a lump from hitting her head against the concret floor. Looking up She could see Blake staring at her rather curiously both hands still cuffed to the bed. Embarrassed Ruby pulled her crimson hood over her head after picking the chair she was leaning in up off the ground taking her seat again.

"Seemed like a bad dream," Blake commented causing Ruby's eyes to dart towards hers. As silver met golden amber, a greater feeling of embarrassment sweep over her as Ruby kicked herself mentally. Blake's eyes convened curiosity of Ruby's dream considering Ruby chucked Ember across the room landing at her feet. Several times while she slept Blake considered picking up the gun and killing Ruby so she could go home without anymore torture from Velvet. The only problem with that is the fact Ruby, a person she hates so much for being so innocent, vouched for her safety with the human forces keeping away any Faunus for now.

"You have no idea..." Ruby stated putting her head against the desk feeling the cold feeling against her sweaty forehead.

"Who's this Yang you kept screaming about?" Blake asked causing Ruby to sigh in annoyance.

"Another thing I hate about you, Your memory... She was my sister you pulled me away from before the bombs fell..." Ruby muttered leaning back in her chair again but this time placing both feet firmly on the desk.

"I see... You kept screaming her name as you flailed about. You sent this silver and gold desert eagle towards me on accident." Blake stated pointing towards Ember causing Ruby to reach over and grab it before anyone came in and assumed the worst.

"Why didn't you shoot me if this was near you?" Ruby asked placing Ember with Celica before locking it again.

"Because you technically saved me in addition to vouching for my safety. That's according to the big guy that was here earlier." Blake replied placing her hands on her thighs looking down towards her feet.

Blake started to space out when she heard the chair slid against the floor. Her eyes darted up to see the red-haired woman push her soft, strawberry flavored lips to hers. Confused, Blake greedily returned the kiss pushing back against Ruby's lips wishing her hands were free so she can ravish this smaller girl. As their tongues fought for dominance Blake's jaw slowly became sore from holding it open. As they parted gasping for air, both girls had a clear red blush placed across their faces as Ruby smiled towards Blake.

"W-w-What was that for?" Blake asked as Ruby took her seat again still smiling at her.

"The pep talk. It really helped me get that off my chest even if it was very little." Ruby stated as the door to the medical ward opened up as Yatsuhashi slowly came in with his company captain, Coco Adel.

/

As the afternoon sun descent behind the mountains, Ruby was forced by Coco to scope out a possible Faunus invasion and eliminate if necessary. Laying down upon a cliff her eye peering through Crescent Rose's scope towards a lit flame half way through the clearing. Originally three Faunus were sitting around the campfire until the tallest among them walked off. Ruby didn't think about it too much because he was probably taking a leak.

Pulling her eye from the scope Ruby looked over to her watch checking the time carefully making sure the glow didn't catch anyone or anything's attention. 6:30 P.M. Ruby sighed as her stomach growled slightly as it wanted food and water since she's been there for quite a few hours. Pushing herself away from Crescent Rose, Ruby reached into the small lunch bag her aunt prepared for her pulling out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crust cut off and sliced into triangles. 'Same old Aunt Raven.' Ruby thought as she took a bite from the first triangle savoring it. 'Just how I like them too... Like how Mom used to make them...' Ruby thought as a few stray tears fell on her sandwich slice.

It was then Ruby heard a few twigs snap below something's weight. 'Seems like the prey have come to play.' Ruby grinned taking another bite from her sandwich as more twigs broke the closer the prey got.

"AWWWWW" Ruby said out loud as she finished her sandwich slowly creeping her left hand into her hoodie she always wore. Moments later a single Wolf Faunus with dark gray hair leapt from the bushes charging straight towards Ruby in his left hand was a knife with something dripping off it. With her instincts kicking into overdrive now, Ruby whipped her left hand backwards slamming the grip of Celica against the Faunus' cheek sending him spiraling backwards as he caught his ground.

"How did you know?!" The Faunus growled as he heard his two friends approaching at high speeds.

"Easy. I set a basic sniper trap using twigs." Ruby stated as another faunus launched from the nearby tree before having the now drawn Ember's barrel placed in front of him. Four shots fired off as the Faunus fell to the ground by crescent rose dead as a doornail his head blown wide open revealing a mutilated brain from where the bullets passed through. Seeing this the Wolf Faunus and his newly arrived cheetah faunus friend looked at Ruby's face.

The clouds that covered the moon's ascent now pushed aside revealing a large dark grin plastered across Ruby's face. Looking into her eyes the two Faunus saw cold dead silver eyes reflecting the moon ever so slightly as Ruby approached her. "Looks likes tonight will be fun after all." Ruby purred as the cheetah Faunus gripped her spear.

"YOU BITCH!" The cheetah Faunus screamed rushing towards Ruby aiming straight for her stomach. As her smile grew more, Ruby raised her knee up as the spearhead came into range knocking it past her right breast cutting her clothing open. With her breast now exposed but not caring one bit Ruby grabbed the pole pointing Celica at the cheetah Faunus. Licking her lips Ruby unloaded all ten rounds into the Faunus' chest causing her to fall forwards in a puddle of blood. "Y-You will pay... Red reaper..."

Now looking at his two dead friends then to Ruby again the wolf Faunus began to run as fast as he could through the forest. The darkness did help for a slight second until he felt something pierce through his right calf causing a loud scream to escape his mouth. As the screaming died down, the Wolf Faunus heard a dark laughter erupting from behind him as the clear sound of Ember's hammer being cocked back came through. "You shouldn't run, You'll just die tired." Ruby stated as her laughter erupted louder than the six shots she fired into his skull. As the blood splattered against Ruby's body and face, She licked her lips in excitement before hearing something just beyond the trees.

Bolting towards the sound, Ruby found two people that witnessed her brutal killing of those three Faunus. One was a short red-haired woman dressed in a local village attire, a single gold crown upon her head as she laid on the ground scared out of her mind. Standing before Ruby was the other person, a tall blonde haired male holding a shield and sword between Ruby and the woman on the ground.

"No reason to be scared. I only hunt faunus." Ruby grinned joyfully as the male raised his shield more clearly stating he didn't believe her words.

"J-Jaune I think she's one of the people we were looking for..." The redhead spoke holding her belly causing Ruby to grow curious. Upon approach the man swung his sword towards Ruby as she grabbed his arm flipping him backwards. "J-Jaune!"

"Oh I see you're from that village I passed through earlier to get to my post. I didn't know someone survived the 'Cleaner' run." Ruby stated placing her hand gently on the redhead's engorged belly smiling as wide as she could. "How far?"

"Twelve weeks now..." The redhead stated before the man rushed towards Ruby again causing for another flip. This time the man just laid on the ground staring up at Ruby and his redhead laughing at him.

"Pyr are you sure she's one of them?" the man asked looking towards the redhead before Ruby got a confused look upon her face.

"One of them?" She asked looking towards the Red-head.

"An Anti-Faunus Corp soldier." The redhead stated as the blonde male rose to his feet again looking at Ruby's face. She was clearly beating herself up over not figuring that out earlier. "Anyways My name is Pyrrha Nikos, that is my fiance Jaune Arc and the little one in me is Melody."

"How do you know it's gender?"

"Oh I don't but Melody is kind of a nickname until we know the actual gender." Pyrrha clarified as Jaune helped her up slowly before Ruby Jumped up smiling still.

"Okay Give me five then I'll take you back to came." Ruby stated bolting off to where she left Crescent Rose leaving the two with Ember and Celica for protection.

/

"Roman!" Velvet yelled through the laboratory causing the red-haired man to jump. She was beyond pissed due to Cinder's failure of a mission and the test subject, SD-05 escaping it's tube for the seventh time this month. After the evening she had with Adam it was almost perfect until she stepped into her home for this situation. "Where did it go?!"

"I-I don't know yet mistress Velvet but I have Mercury outside looking for it." Roman stated stepping behind a couple machines distancing himself from the raging Faunus. He could see in her eyes the absolute rage and anger she had. Cinder was probably awaiting the usual torture session just down the hall from where they currently were.

"Find. It. or I'll use your dick for an antenna and your balls for ping pong while your severed head watches!" Velvet stated storming off down the hall towards the usual torture chamber for Cinder.

As she stepped in Velvet grinned at the sight of Cinder being bound to the metal chair with a blindfold placed across her eyes and a ballgag stuck in her mouth. Stepping loudly with her shoes Velvet could see Cinder whipping her head about trying to locate Velvet before the session begins. Now behind Cinder, Velvet wrapped her hands around her chest grabbing the rather large breast through the red and golden dress.

"You know better," Velvet purred into Cinder's ear before biting at her earlobe as Akita rolled in the items she needed. Taking a cattle prod into her hands Velvet tapped Cinder's thighs telling her to spread them. Doing as instructed Cinder spread her legs slightly before jumping and moaning in pain and pleasure from Velvet pushing the prod just above her core. She could feel the lightning shoot through her body making her hips jerk close in reaction causing her to jump again as her tongue slid below the metal on the ballgag. "My my enjoying this Cinder?" Velvet asked striking Cinder in the stomach now with the cattle prod making a muttered scream escaped her partially sealed mouth.

Putting the cattle prod back on the table Velvet turned on a blowtorch letting it heat up as she grabbed an iron rod from the wall beside Cinder. Cinder could feel the heat of the blowtorch before the clear smell of iron heating up filled the room. It was clear Velvet was annoyed with the Failed mission.

"Neo take the gag off." Velvet commanded as another person enter the room. This girl was slightly smaller than Velvet with pink, brown and white hair almost like she dipped her head in ice cream. She slowly removed the ballgag allowing Cinder to pant as she moved her jaw. "Now I'm going to break you for a bit then lock you down here until you learn your lesson!" Velvet screamed lashing Cinder's left thigh with the heated iron causing the woman to scream in pain as her flesh cooked below the iron.

Unknown to Velvet though, SD-05 slowly made it's way towards Patch. It's golden dragon tail thrashing every tree as it approached the town. The moon soon illuminated its hair causing it to shine a bright golden yellow before disappearing into shadows. Within its mind something clawed against its programming. A certain person smiling below her dressed in a red hood with a bright smile.

SD-05 roared to the sky in pain as though something was tearing at the mind it was given. Then it remembered two guns, One was silver with golden decal and the other was gold with silver decal. It couldn't make heads or tails of these thoughts flying against its programming. A single word now stood among the chaos as SD-05 started to try and pronounce the word.

R-

R-i

"Ruby..."

 **A/N:Mwahahaha Enjoy guys. Remember to check out my edior's page for his latest stories. Also Suggestions are nice :3**

 **Later!**

 **~Barbatos**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Dawn broke the sky as the light illuminated Cinder's burned, bloody, beaten body for Velvet to admire her handiwork. From head to toe Velvet left no patch of skin untouched by the metal rod she was holding. The clear smell of scorched cooked flesh coming off the tip closest to the ground. Cinder's burns were carefully placed in spots where she'd see and remember her failure. From her crotch region to under her armpits to even her areolas all Cinder could feel was the burning sensation. Her forearms revealed a small slip of bone pushing through her flesh that was turned the area around purple. Her legs were broken in several places making it almost impossible for Cinder to even stand. Within her chest there were seven broken ribs and one punctured lunge making breathing harder than it should. Atop her head Cinder had two black eyes her head partial split open and couldn't move her jaw at all.

"Seems like my lesson got through to you now didn't it my angel?" Velvet smirked causing Cinder's burns to heat up once more but she couldn't show any emotion from the indescribable pain she felt numbing everything but the burns. "Emerald. Call the medic. I don't want my angel to die until I kill her myself."

Emerald quickly made it to the phone to call her family doctor knowing she keeps Velvet's 'hobby' a secret in fear her children will end up on the other side of Velvet's wrath. After Velvet exited the room, Emerald shuffled in to check on Cinder's condition stopping at the door in terror. Gazing over her friend's naked destroyed body was too much for her stomach to handle as she lurched over vomiting any contents in her body.

/

As Velvet arrived at her room she could smell something delicious coming from within. Curiosity had her now as she opened her door to find a freshly baked carrot cake sitting at her table. Approaching it Velvet could see the words 'Happy Birthday my little rabbit" carefully placed on top. Smiling at her father's gesture she was reminded that today was her eighteenth birthday in addition to being the tenth anniversary of the war.

"Freaking old man loves me too much to let me forget this day." Velvet muttered turning to grab a plate nearby and serve herself a slice. Taking a bite Velvet felt like she was in heaven. The feeling was like she was laying atop her father's mangled corpse enjoying the world's best dessert. Soon her smile faded as she set the slice down cursing the humans for making this day the most painful of all days.

Velvet laid down in her bed closing her eyes as she remembered a playful little monkey Faunus she and Blake used to play with as children. His goofy smile shining brighter than the sun before she watched his head roll onto the ground. She looked to see a black haired woman standing before her with rage clear through her eyes. Velvet carefully looked at her hair for any sign of horns or ears but there were none. Looking carefully behind the woman for Wings or a tail but there wasn't one.

In a panic from watching their friend fall dead, Blake grabbed the young velvet before bolting back into the woods with the woman in tow. She could see the crimson red-eyes still glaring through her soul. It was then Velvet snapped from her dream at the sound of knocking at her door.

"Velvet, sweetheart it's time we visit his grave before the guest arrive." She heard her mother calling from beyond the door. She could still remember the fight her parents had later that day over the fact her friend for so many years was her half-brother from another mother. It disgusted her knowing the fact her father screwed another woman shortly after Velvet was placed in her mother's womb.

"I'll be down in a bit. Let me put on something nice for Sun's grave memorial." Velvet called as her mother left to alert the rest of her family she was going to be a bit.

/

As Velvet stepped down the staircase She felt all the servants and her family watching her. She was dressed in a crimson black dress that cut off an inch below her knees. Underneath she wore a strapless bra and tights in case it was windy a top the hill where Sun laid in his eternal slumber. Soon as Velvet reached the bottom of the staircase she looked to her father opening the door revealing a well dressed formal Adam standing in a black tuxedo, all his usual piercing removed from his ears and lip and hair pulled back.

"Ummm Hi." Adam stated as he stepped into the house dusting off his tuxedo. Velvet watched carefully as he approached her with his hand in the left pocket clearly grasping something.

"What's in your pocket Adam?" Velvet asked giving him a dark glare before changing it as her parent's looked at her. Sighing Adam pulled out a small long box from his pocket with a small ribbon on it.

"Here." He stated pushing the box into her hands before turning around in embarrassment. In curiosity Velvet slowly opened the box to reveal a golden necklace with a small brown gem shaped like a carrot towards the end of it. Struck in disbelief Velvet looked towards her father then Adam before Adam's private butler walked in.

"Sorry to intrude m'lord but the weather is shifting fast so We really should go." Adam's butler stood about six foot one inch with dark silver hair and eyes, the clear echo of prosthetic metal legs could be heard. He was dressed in a dark crimson suit laced with black trim while his shoes were a dark black and on his back was the Taurus Family emblem of a bull head in front of a first crescent moon.

"Thank you Mercury. Vel, Hun we need to go now if you still want too." Adam stated not turning to Velvet but he extended his right hand back awaiting her hand. Unconsciously Velvet reached up to take his hand, a clear blush placed on her cheeks causing her father to laugh quite loudly in amusement.

It didn't take long for them to reach the grave site from Velvet's mansion. As they came to Sun's headstone, Adam watched Velvet kneel down removing the dead flowers replacing them with a bouquet of sunflowers before clapping her hands together as she offered a prayer to his soul. Looking around Adam saw her entire family bow their heads in respect. Removing his hand from the warm pocket Adam kneeled down beside Velvet placing his left hand on her shoulder causing Velvet to snap from her prayer to look at him. It was clear Velvet was crying by the tears flowing down her face as she stared at Adam.

Adam smiled at her before noticing a figure rushing at them from the nearby treeline. Without thinking, Adam shoved Velvet aside as the knife slammed into his forearm. "Long live humanity!" The figure cried out as he struggled with Adam. Watching the knife covered in his blood, Adam raised his uninjured arm before a clear gunshot was heard. Turning to Velvet's father, Adam saw a smith and wesker pistol held carefully in his hand as the human fell to the ground gasping while holding his stomach. "Bastard!"

"Silence Mongrel." Her father stated before blowing a hole into the human male's head, "Well I should've seen that coming. Thank you Adam for protecting my daughter the best you can. Now let's get that wound stitched up before the part."

"Umm daddy Why did you have a gun? and more over how can you kill so easily?" Velvet shook out through her usual act looking towards her father.

"Let's just say I killed plenty. Only one child ever escaped my sniper scope after I shot her blonde guardian straight through her disgusting human skull."

/

"UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE! I SENT YOU ON A SIMPLE RETRIEVAL MISSION AND YOU KILL THREE TARGETS WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION!" Raven screamed slamming the file full of Ruby's recent kills down on her desk. She was beyond pissed about the potential attack Ruby may have started on the base. "You young lady are grounded from all missions, Crescent Rose, Ember and Celica will be locked in the vault and you are confined to your quarters pending further investigation. In addition the captive will be placed within your quarters until further notice."

Ruby sat there quietly as Weiss watched in amusement from seeing the famous Faunus Hunter take command like this. She was more surprised Raven didn't jump over the desk to beat the living hell out of her niece for disobeying orders she gave herself like the previous soldiers that were under her command. Raven waved her hand causing Ruby to place her beloved sniper rifle and two pistols on her aunt's desk before leaving the room head hung low.

"Jesus this will backfire bad if those three were a part of the Faunus army." Raven muttered placing her left hand over her eyes as Weiss took a seat before her, crossing her right ankle over her left.

"I've never seen you act more than Ruby's loving aunt. Seeing that was well... I know why Winter s-" Weiss was cut off by Raven's hand not wanting to be reminded about her reassignment to the base.

"She reassigned me for brutally beating my soldiers and figured I could use a change of scene. But here I am ready to beat anyone who approaches me now." Raven stated trying to calm her boiling blood, "On another note, Weiss send a party out to the kill site to confirm if they were Bull or Rabbit troops. If not then give them a proper burial. If they are then still pay out respects after reporting back to me."

"Y-Yes Ma'am. Who should I send?" Weiss asked standing up from her seat now at the position of attention.

"Send out Dove squad. They'll be fast and discreet." Raven sighed pulling out a bottle of painkillers and candy, "Mike and Vike time Rave."

Weiss laughed as she left the building to see the faunus captive, Blake Belladonna, carrying Ruby who seemed to be quite depressed. As she approached, Weiss could see a clear shine coming from Blake's left hand and Ruby's right which she could only assume are handcuffs. Placing her hand on Blake's shoulder Weiss could feel the sudden shudder from the raven haired woman.

"Can I help you?" Blake asked stopping in front of Ruby's quarters.

"Make sure she doesn't hit the booze too hard please. She gets to be overly sexual when she does." Weiss stated causing Blake to blush slightly at a certain memory. Nodding Blake opened the door of Ruby's quarters before stepping through the door locking it behind her.

Weiss walked off towards the obstacle course in search of Dove Squad. Judging by the time they should be about finished she thought as Sky Lark came shooting from behind the wall with Dove and Russell closing in behind him. Weiss sighed as they approached her with only one expectation, that Dove squad has a mission.

/

As the day closed out Blake sat across from Ruby who was quote on quote drowning her sorrows in booze. She was still aware of Weiss' warning and the memory of Ruby kissing her in Hei's bar waltz into her mind with imaginary music. Closing the book she was reading Blake looked to the snoring redhead seeing her near naked death grip cuddling the whiskey bottle. Placing the book on the table, Blake carefully picked up the smaller girl again though since they were confined to this small house-like complex Ruby removed the handcuffs trusting Blake would not run or try to kill her if the alcohol didn't do so already.

Placing the smaller girl in her bed Blake began to walk away when she felt a single hand grip her wrist. "Stay with me Blake... Please I don't wanna be alone..." Blake turned to see Ruby half awake, half drunk and possible very hormonal. Blake's eyes roamed down to Ruby's chest before darting away at the almost appearance of her areola causing a massive blush on Blake's cheeks.

"A-Are you sure Ruby? I mean someone is suppose to bring your meal here soon." Blake played off trying not to look at the smaller girl whose breast was now visible making it quite hard not to stare.

"They have a key. Just. Please Blake..." Ruby slurred out pushing her lips to Blake's catching the faunus off guard as her eyes went wide. Unsure what to do Blake froze in place as her only sexual experience was with Velvet during her 'Faunus Heat' period and even then she was never into such things. But for Ruby it seemed like the world became mute even if it was a moment. As Ruby pulled away she saw her look away not bothering to face her. "I'm sorry.. You can go now Blake..."

All logic shatter at those words, Blake tackled Ruby to the bed pushing her lips to the smaller girl's shocking Ruby this time. With her hands pinned to the bed Ruby felt Blake's cat-like tongue slowly slip past her lips before wrapping around her tongue. It may have been alcohol fueled but she loved the feeling of Blake dominating their kiss. It felt so wrong having her enemy take her like this but as their lips separated She could see Blake's golden amber eyes dilated like a cats. She was clearly acting on pure instinct now.

Ruby watched as Blake slowly pulled her shirt off revealing a black lace bra she could only guess Coco gave her as a change of clothes. Her eyes greedily took in the sight of Blake's topless body from the lace bra to Blake's toned abdomen to even her small six pack. The sight of which caused the drunk Ruby to bite her lip in anticipation as she tried to keep herself from jumping onto Blake.

Blake could see the want in Ruby's eyes causing her to smile however slight at this sight. As a teaser for the smaller redhead, Blake careful hooked her left thumb under the left bra cup. With a small tug she felt her left 36DD breast slip from the confines of the bra causing Ruby's eyes to jolt to the exposed flesh. It must've been killing her to see such a sight fall out with her nipple standing erect against her areola.

"What's the matter Ruby? Don't you want me?" Blake asked in a hurt, mocking like tone looking away slightly before she felt the smaller girl struggle below her. Blake smirked at her reaction before she felt Ruby flip their positions to where she was staring up towards the redhead.

"You have no idea." The drunken redhead stated practically ripping her small tank top off revealing her perky 34B's to Blake. As Ruby leaned in to take Blake's harden nipple into her mouth the two women heard a loud whistle that shook them from their sexual feat.

"Jesus I brought pizza here and this is what I see?!" Raven exclaimed causing Blake to cover herself with Ruby's pillow as they both blushed in embarrassment at the fact they were caught by Ruby's aunt. "Ruby you're supposed to be watching her not trying to sleep with the woman!"

"S-S-Sorry aunt Raven..." Ruby squeezed out as her aunt slammed the door shut before the sound of the television could be heard. "Soo Mood killed right?"

"Not completely. I'm actually more excited than before now." Blake stated removing the pillow from her breast again, "Mind helping me with this?" Blake motioned to the clasp she probably couldn't reach now.

"Not a problem."

/

"Hey are you alright?" SD-05 looked up to see a tall black haired male standing before her tail thumped slightly in annoyance. Shaking her head no SD-05 saw the man extend his hand out to her. "I work a shelter for faunus if you need a place to stay. All I ask is for you to help in my bar during nights." the man stated as SD-05 nodded her head. "My name is Hei but call me junior. What's your name?"

SD-05 didn't know how to answer she could only remember that one word. She shrugged causing the man to ponder on a nickname for her when he noticed the 'SD-05 'on her left arm. With her tail being dragon-like Hei snapped his fingers.

"I'll call you Móguǐ Lóng. Since you look like a cross between human, demon and a dragon kinda fits." Hei stated smiling at her.

"Móguǐ..."

 _ **A/N: In the words of my editor, I blue balled ya didn't I? For those biting at the bit don't fret I will have a Lemon for this story later. Probably after completion or maybe mixed into the story. Haven't decided yet. Leave a comment, share the story with your friends and thank you all for following this story so far. Also figured out who SD-05 or**_ _ **Móguǐ**_ _ **is yet? In addition to that, Surprised on who killed yang and where Velvet gets her sadistic side from?**_

 _ **-D2DBarbatos**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blake awoke to the sunlight hitting her face in a familiar angle. As she opened her eyes she saw herself restrained to a metal chair. Blake opened her mouth to scream for help but found her voice was all but gone. With a few twists of her feet and wrist the chair began to rock slightly. That was when the metal door before her opened slowly to reveal a blood drenched Velvet holding a seemingly dull paring knife in her right hand and a small torch in her left.

Realizing what was about to happen Blake tried to scream for help again. She tried to beg, but her words were silent. Seeing her reaction Velvet's grin slowly grew in size as she approached the chair gently sliding the back of the knife against Blake's right forearm. The cold steel made her spine shiver ever so slightly, the terror from the pure representation of her mistress. The cold, almost emotionless way the steel dug into her arm but that wasn't enough to snap herself out of whatever this was.

"Don't worry. I'll start off slowly~" Velvet purred out before angling the blade against Blake's forearm near her right hand. Slowly she felt the blade slip under her skin as Velvet began to cut a small piece of skin off. It was surgical in a way, almost like she was peeling an apple. Blake couldn't tell the thickness of the newly removed skin through the blood and her mute screams.

Seeing Blake's face like this Velvet gingerly licked her lips in anticipation as she placed the blade back against the wrist near the open wound. Again she gently pulled the blade back cutting through Blake's soft skin before watching the mute scream in agony.

Panting hard. She was wondering how she's still conscious, Blake looked to her arm to see Velvet dragging her wet tongue slowly against the open wounds as she guided the blade back through Blake's skin. No resistance came with each cut as large globs of blood poured from her right arm. Seeing this Velvet decided to switch sides slowly carving Blake's left wrist like a turkey. Seeing back and forth now Blake's face forced itself into a horrid scream but nothing still came out.

It was like she was trapped in a nightmare she could never escape from. All she could do is watch Velvet slowly peel her like an apple with that paring knife. Each cut burned its way into her very being as she tried to keep her eyes shut hoping it would just end. Before long Blake reopened her eyes to see the floor painted a beautiful crimson.

Looking up Blake saw something she wished she hadn't. She saw Ruby in Velvet's murderous hands. Blake tried to yell telling Velvet to spare her but it was a wasted effort. Blake watched Velvet slowly slice open Ruby's left eyelid before dragging the pairing knife she's been using against the soft sphere it once protected. The sounds of Ruby screaming in agony as her left retina began to fall.

The bile that was sitting in Blake's stomach started pushing as Velvet switched eyes. Now she ideally dragged the blade along the remaining eyelid, opening the right eye as the knife carved out the right retina in an agonizingly slow act. Ruby's screams getting louder by the second as blood stained tears rolled down from her eye sockets.

Now reaching into Ruby's mouth, Velvet pulled out Ruby's tongue. Once again she slowly drew the blade along the top of the tongue to cause small rivulets of blood to appear. Licking her lips Velvet leaned down and began to lick the blood off the tongue. Switching her hold to slide the blade vertically through the tongue slicing it completely off causing the smaller red head to scream more.

Blake couldn't watch anymore as she shut her eyes tightly only to hear Ruby's screams of agony before Silence. Blake slowly opened her left eye to peek at the situation. Across from her sat Ruby, her fingers missing, her toes violently chopped off, blood stained tears covered her cheeks, her cut off tongue hanging out as best it could and her skin slowly cut off in a similar fashion to Blake's earlier pain. Across the redhead's throat was a single line dealt as the final blow to the woman. To her side was Velvet slowly chewing on something. Blake quickly realized Velvet was eating everything she cut off Ruby.

Blake let out a loud scream as she snapped herself awake. Looking around Blake saw she was in Ruby's home in the red haired woman's bed. A slight buzz filled her mind as she tried to remember the events of the night when she felt something around her waist. Moving the blankets slightly Blake saw Ruby pulled up close to her.

Staring at the young woman Blake made a mental note of something. The blanket was covering Ruby for some reason. Moving the blanket more everything started to roll into place as she saw Ruby and herself naked under the sheets. Seeing the naked Ruby caused a massive blush to cross Blake's face as the memories slowly came back. The events she commuted with Ruby through her withdrawn lust. The taste, the feel, the warmth, she remembered it all slowly until the moment they fell into deep sleep.

"Something wrong?" Blake turned her head to see Ruby's silver eyes staring up at her. They conveyed a single worried expression to Blake,"You were screaming and clawing in your sleep. It must've been some dream."

"I'm fine Ruby. Let's go back to sleep. I'll be fine with you here next to me." Blake stated lowering herself under the blanket once again feeling the redhead wrap her arms underneath her breast. The darkness of the dream drifted away as Blake and Ruby returned to their slumber for the night.

/

"RUBY WAKE UP!" Ruby's eyes shot open to the sound of the loud exclamation suddenly echoing through her room. Lifting her head Ruby saw her best friend standing in her bedroom doorway holding her hand up trying to cover Ruby's naked form from her eyes. Looking to her right to see if Blake was still in her bed. To her dislike the cat faunus was missing from her side before Ruby began to question where Blake went off too. Throwing the blanket off her waist Ruby kicked her feet outward before groaning in pain. Seeing the blanket fly already caused Weiss to turn away from the naked Ruby before she heard the same groan of pain. "What did you two do last night?" Weiss questioned a slight blush plastered across her face as she heard Ruby's drawers open up.

"You know I don't recall it all. I do know Blake gets violent under those sheets." Ruby stated as she slipped her belt through her jeans looking towards the heavily blushing Weiss. Smiling at her best friend's reaction, Ruby grabbed a pair of 'sexy' panties from within her dresser before gently placing them on Weiss' left shoulder. Wondering what touched her shoulder Weiss extended her hand to her left shoulder taking the underwear into her hands.

"Ha ha Ruby nice tr-" Weiss was cut off immediately upon looking at Ruby's 'sexy' panties. They were black, crotchless and laced with a deep crimson design that trailed the waistband carefully. Weiss just stared at Ruby's panties with a rather lewd expression placed carefully on her lips, her cheeks covered in a deep red that placed Ruby's name under a different color category. Weiss just kept staring deeply at the underwear until she felt a hand tap her shoulder rather hard causing her to look and see Blake holding a small plastic bag and her hand extended. "H-How long have I been standing here?"

"I do not know. I've been back for about fifteen minutes. Ruby told me to try and get her panties away from you before you take them. Again." Blake stated as Weiss looked away in embarrassment placing the panties into Blake's hand. Blake simply chuckled before folding Ruby's underwear and carefully placed it back in the drawer. "I'm assuming you want to know what happened last night Weiss?"

"I-I-How did you know?" Weiss asked as she took a seat in Ruby's living room area, still covered in weapon parts but not in the usual way. She could tell Blake did some cleaning up of Ruby's mess, well it was either her or Raven.

/{A/N: LEMON AHEAD You may skip ahead if you wish this doesn't have much to do with the story. [D2DB]}/

"Jesus I brought pizza here and this is what I see?!" Raven exclaimed causing Blake to cover herself with Ruby's pillow as they both blushed in embarrassment at the fact they were caught by Ruby's aunt. "Ruby you're supposed to be watching her not trying to sleep with the woman!"

"S-S-Sorry aunt Raven..." Ruby squeezed out as her aunt slammed the door shut before the sound of the television could be heard. "Soo Mood killed right?"

"Not completely. I'm actually more excited than before now." Blake stated removing the pillow from her breast again, "Mind helping me with this?" Blake motioned to the clasp she probably couldn't reach now.

"Not a problem." Ruby purred out as she gently nipped Blake's left faunus ear with her hands removing the clasp on Blake's bra. Blake's breath sharpened slightly as she felt Ruby's teeth gently grinding her ear while her hands carefully, like little phantoms scrapped over Blake's large breast. The feeling of Ruby's fingers moving so slow yet so careful across her breast was beyond painful before she felt her left nipple being pulled on causing the faunus to let out a soft gasp of pleasure.

To Ruby's ears the mix sounds of purring, gasps and sharp exhale of breath we like a musical tune she just had to finish. From Blake's left faunus ear, Ruby began kissing ever so gently downwards letting her hands either fill themselves with Blake's breast or gently pull on the harding tips atop the peaks causing the Faunus to purr louder with each second. As Ruby reached the base of Blake's neck she decided to carefully nip her against the skin making her partner to moan softly before letting out a small shiver.

Ruby was feeling more excitable than usual having her ex-assailant act like putty in her hands. So to the dislike of Blake, Ruby carefully moved away causing the flustered faunus to look for her partner but nothing. Just a moonlit room. She couldn't believe how much this hurt even if Ruby was drunk. She felt like she always did with Velvet, used and easy to discard. Her heart ached heavily as she pulled her hands to her eyes crying. Hearing this through her drunk, lust-filled mind Ruby made her way back from the kitchen to see her 'kitty cat' crying on her bed. Setting down the now warmed oil she was preparing in the kitchen Ruby pushed Blake onto her back capturing her soft lips in a deep kiss. Caught in shock Blake's eyes shot open wide as her fingers spread open to see Ruby kissing her again. She could feel Ruby's warm muscle slide across her lips ever so gently asking permission of which it gained quickly. Blake removed her hands from her face to wrap and pull Ruby closer deepening the kiss.

Taken by surprise Ruby's tongue retracted slightly only to be pushed back further by Blake's. Seconds turn to minutes as the two women fight for dominance over one another. Neither felt the other give an inch until Blake's tongue finally won out from endurance. Slowly Blake's tongue wrapped its way around Ruby's as she rolled them over. The burning need of air became known fast as Blake pulled away from Ruby, a clear strand of saliva connecting them. Blake chuckled at Ruby's face. Ruby's eyes were half-lid, her tongue hung out as she panted heavily trying to replace the missing oxygen in her lungs.

Looking to her partner Ruby could see Blake's amber eyes dilated like a cat's. Her hands carefully slid down Ruby's shoulders reaching for the stiff point on top of the red-brunette's 34B-cups. With her index and middle fingers Blake gently pulled on the two points causing her partner to scream. Scared she may have hurt the woman Blake began to pull her hands away before Ruby forced them back down giving Blake a 'don't you dare' look.

"You didn't hurt me. M-My small breast are just sensitive k-kitty cat" Hearing that pet name was too much for Blake. All reason now out the window Blake pushed herself against Ruby's left breast licking it with her tongue before gently sucking it. Her left hand found it's way back to Ruby's right breast slowly kneading it as the right hand crept downwards towards Ruby's most intimate place. Ruby wasn't use to this at all. Even during training She was never one to let her curiosity take over but right now she wanted to take Blake and vice versa. Hovering above Ruby's intimate place, Blake looked to her panting lover for permission. Ruby simply nodded as Blake's hand gently ground itself into Ruby's heated core. The surge of electricity shot throughout her body as Ruby gasped loudly.

Smirking against Ruby's breast, Blake gently bit down on Ruby's nipple pushing her right hand a bit harder into the heated core. It was way too much for Ruby as her back arched hard, deep breathless screams slid from her vocal cords as her nails dug into Blake's back. Overall this was the massive shock wave Blake simply caused by teasing Ruby. Moments passed before Ruby released Blake's back falling back onto the bed panting harder than before a small dribble of saliva sliding from her open mouth.

"Ruby was that your first orgasm?" Blake asked curiously her eyes still dilated like a cats as Ruby nodded through her hazy mind. Seeing how she gave Ruby her first taste of sexual experience Blake smiled at the smaller woman. It wasn't to last though, Ruby now had control over her muscles now wrapped her legs around the woman's waist flipping onto Blake again.

"Payback time." Ruby declared lowering herself down Blake's body. Slowly she nipped Blake's collarbone taking the large marshmallow-like breast into her hands kneading them carefully making sure she could see Blake's face for all her reactions. Almost instantly while Ruby placed her careful nips down her lover's body, She could see Blake panting slightly like she was wanting something specific. Ruby rose from Blake's body carefully taking her left nipple into Ruby's small mouth. Gently she sucked and pulled at the breast causing Blake to groan loudly in pleasure before exhaling a soft moan. After her slight moment Blake carefully stared down at Ruby who still had the faunus' hardening nipple in her mouth. The red-brunette simply smiled before sucking at the nipple again. Gasps of annoyance flew from Blake's mouth as she gripped Ruby's head tightly. Unaware to Blake Ruby's right hand that was previously on the bed was now inching ever closer to her aching area.

/ {A/N: End of Lemon tease XD}

"Okay stop right there!" Weiss declared her face bright red from Blake's story. Her thoughts crawling closer to her forbidden thoughts of Ruby. Ruby being bound and tied to her bed as Weiss carefully whipped her pale skin. Shaking her head Weiss stood to her feet as she started walking to the door. Apologizing to Blake for her rude outburst Weiss opened the door to a sudden chilling feelings. Standing before her was a tall snow-haired woman in a white and blue military uniform. "S-Sister?!"

"Hello Weiss." Winter responded giving the faunus behind Weiss a cold glare. With a simple wave of her hand Weiss immediately stepped to the side bowing as Winter walked through the door with Raven in tow. Blake could feel the cold murderous vibe coming off the woman as her every animal instinct screamed for escape but Blake knew she couldn't run without looking guilty for something. "You must be the Faunus captured by Captain General Rose."

"I thought that wasn't official yet Ma'am!" Raven screamed as Winter raised her hand in response instantly silencing the woman. Her commanding officer was a woman that could terrify anyone to the point of their own death. Raven knew she was no exception to this feeling even after her combat test against Winter. She always condemned any promotion sent out for Ruby out of fear her niece would become a bigger target.

"Sister I don't understand. How is Ruby just below me in rank?" Weiss asked approaching Winter in curiosity.

"Why don't you tell her Faunus Hunter." Winter started moving closer to Blake causing the faunus to stumble back onto the couch below her. Her instincts were now controlling every move but retaliation against the woman. Closing her eyes tightly Blake feared the woman standing just above the couch as she felt an ice cold hand gently grasp her cheek. Carefully peeking through her left eye Blake could see Winter giving a small smile as the icy hand carefully rubbed her cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT RAVEN!" Blake's eye shifted to an angry Weiss yelling at Raven for something she couldn't hear over her own purring.

{A/N: What's the reason why Raven kept hiding Ruby's true rank? What'll happen to Blake? Wait till next time and as always thanks to my editor and loyal fans. Follow, Favorite, Review. And I will see you all on All Hallow's Eve.

~D2DBarbatos


	9. Chapter 9

**Well it's late but done. Enjoy.**

Chapter Nine

 _It was three years ago when Ruby first entered the service, Her accuracy with a rifle standing atop a long list she set for herself. Everyone around her and in the Faunus Eradication in Atlas were pleased or excited for the young woman except for one. Upon entering Raven was the first to obtain her niece's documents. Naturally after what happened to her family, Raven was both relieved her niece was still alive and kicking and terrified for her. Raven knew all too well she had to keep her distance and protect Ruby at the same time._

 _Carefully the Faunus Hunter took a whiteout brush and erased Ruby's General Rank. With her steady hand she pulled the liquid across the paper making sure it blended perfectly into the paper. After making sure all letters of the original rank were hidden Raven turned around to a typewriter Qrow got her years ago as a practical joke. After a few moments, Ruby was now a private instead of a general. A sigh of relief slipped through Raven's mouth as she heard a loud cough from behind her._

 _Peering over her shoulder, Raven could see her best friend and long time commander Winter Schnee standing across her desk tapping her foot in annoyance. The icy glare from Winter always made her bones colder than absolute zero temperatures she was forced to endure in Atlas. Raven looked to Winter's extended hand still glaring down at the blacknette. Scared of what will happen, Raven complyed by placing the paper she just tampered with in the cold hand. "Ruby rose? The new sniper general? Why did you change her rank to a private Raven?"_

 _She knew this day would come so she extended her hand to a seat behind Winter and waited for the cold woman to take a seat. Upon complying to her friend's request, Raven began the tale of how her family died seven years ago and how it affected a large mass of Faunus population just outside of Vacuo._

" _It was seven years ago, my ex-husband, my sister and presumably my niece were burned alive in my home. Upon reaching the fire I began looking for my daughter's charred corpse only to find she wasn't in there. I immediately took off running in search of Yang and Qrow only to find my brother's corpse two miles from the fire. His torso was littered with bullet holes from what I could assume was a machine gun. In a bigger panic I bolted further towards the forest in search of my daughter only to find her right arm across from a large bomb field. I thought I lost everything. In rage I took off on my motorcycle until I eventually ran out of fuel in Vacuo..."_

" _That's when I found you standing in a field of Faunus corpses…" Winter continued on as Raven nodded in agreement to her friend. "So what does this have to do with Ruby Rose and breaking the law with changing this document?"_

 _"Ruby rose is the niece I thought I lost all those years ago... from this she just turned thirteen two months ago. I.. I can't have her entering this dangerous world as that rank..." Raven was cut off by Winter's hand. She heard enough and knew exactly why she'd do this. It was to protect her only remaining family the best way she could without coming in contact with her. "Winter?"_

" _Don't do it again. I will let this one slide since I know Weiss will protect her." Winter stated taking the rest of Ruby's file to finish adjusting it for Raven. She was going to take all the heat from her friend since her father is the Major General's ally and friend._

/

"I don't care about your reason Raven. You didn't bother to answer my question." Weiss declared taking a step closer to Raven. Her mind riddled with rage at the despicable act her best friend's aunt pulled just to 'protect her' from the Faunus. It just infuriated her more and more by the second as the taller woman just stood there speechless now. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT RAVEN?!"

Weiss stood there awaiting an answer from Raven who just kept looking at the ground. Sorrow hinted in her eyes for hiding such a secret for so long. Annoyed Weiss raised her hand to slap the older woman in rage. She could see Raven's eyes close as tight as possible preparing for a hit when she felts a hand grab her wrist. Looking over her shoulder Weiss could see Blake holding her wrist preventing any harm that is to come to raven. "Let. Go."

"You need to chill out Ice Queen. Raven had her reasons for protecting Ruby as much as you do. If you want to strike someone. Strike me for bring her to this plac-" Before she could finish Weiss ripped her wrist from Blake's grasp only to backhand the Faunus to the ground. Shocked on how fast Weiss turned on her Blake held her stinging cheek as she gazed into the vast blue that was Weiss' eyes. Almost instantly she could see the rage standing in them. A rage she hasn't seen since Sun's death all those years ago.

Kneeling down to Blake's level Weiss placed her palm on Blake's cheek before sliding to the chin and pulling her close. The action surprised Blake quite a bit since she's been here. It was a familiar as Cinder's grip the only difference was the temperature. A glyph formed on each wrist flinging Blake's hands behind her back as Weiss forced eye contact even more. "Don't act like you know Ruby Summer Rose filth. Only reason you haven't been killed for your outburst is the fact it would crush Ruby's will to fight. Ever speak to me while I discipline one of my soldiers again and I WILL kill you myself." Weiss stated throwing Blake backwards as she began to walk to the door. "Raven we will speak more on this later. For now I have paperwork to correct. Sister. Let's go."

Moments after Weiss stepped through the door Winter turned to her friend and began apologizing for releasing that information to Weiss. They both knew the result would be one of two things, both with Weiss speeding off to her office in a fury of anger. As the door shut behind Winter, Raven let out a sigh of relief as she extended a hand out to Blake. Hesitant to take her hand Blake just stared at the lightly tanned palm before her.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Raven cooed sending a small shiver down Blake's spine. It wasn't a shiver like the one Weiss or Winter gave her, this one was more like a mother helping her child. Reluctantly Blake took Raven's hand helping the younger woman to her feet. "Promise me something Blake."

"W-What is it?" Blake asked with her voice edging a small bit of curiosity.

"Protect my Ruby from this world when I'm gone." Raven stated leaving Blake with a confused look on her face. Her phrasing didn't make sense to the young Faunus. Before she could respond Blake saw a shine coming from pass the mountain range. As the light died down Blake could only feel herself falling backwards looking more confused. As her eyes shifted to Raven she could see the once shining red eyes grow dull by the second, a large red stain standing against her right breast of her uniform. In terror Blake ran over to the woman applying a white towel to the wound screaming for help.

Raven could see Blake saying something but nothing was coming to her ears. It was as silent as the night, her eyes feeling heavy as she could barely see Ruby and Yatsuhashi bolting in trying to assist the woman. But it was in vain as the darkness grew closer and closer Raven simply left a smile upon her face. She knew Blake would protect Ruby since she caught them last night doing that.

As Raven's eyes closed fully Blake and Coco were now dragging Ruby out of her own home. The small red-brunette screaming for her aunt to wake up and to keep awake as Yatsuhashi began to work as fast as he could. Ruby's screams rang through the camp as she fought Blake and Coco every inch until she felt a tight hug against her back. Stopping her screams for a second Ruby looked to see the man and woman she saved carefully hugging the smaller woman. The embraced of the two didn't help much for Ruby still trying to be by her aunt's side praying she would be okay.

"Ruby." A voice finally hit her ears as Ruby turned to see Coco standing beside her without her sunglasses on. Her dark brown eyes glaring down the woman before her. "You need to calm down. Yatsu is the best medic we have. Raven will be okay." Ruby said nothing as she plopped herself onto the chair behind her looking around to see she was moved into the medical support office. "I'm sorry I had to ask you two for help on the way here but she wasn't easy for two people to move."

"It's fine miss Adel. My husband and I don't mind helping even more so when it's the woman who saved our lives and my daughter's." Pyrrha answered smiling at Coco watching the brunette grab a stethoscope carefully placing it against the enlarged belly Pyrrha was carrying around. With her due date closing in by the day she spent many hours getting acquainted with Coco and Yatsuhashi. But for Ruby all she could think about was her aunt and praying she wouldn't die like Yang did. She felt so helpless back then but not as helpless as she felt right now that she's older.

After thirty minutes Yatsuhashi stepped into the medical support office carrying Raven covered with a white sheet. Ruby's face grew dark as she slowly approached the man only to be grabbed by Blake. Yatsuhashi looked to Ruby before placing her aunt down on the bed. "Coco get the machines. She's touch and go right now." Yatsuhashi demanded pulling the sheet from Raven's face allowing air to hit her cold face again. Moments passed as Coco and Yatsuhashi began hooking Raven up to an EKG machine, an air pump with a hose gently pushed down her throat to keep her lungs working and a waste machine to take care of her other bodily functions. Upon finishing their work Yatsuhashi looked to Ruby giving her a small smile trying to reassure the woman. He knew the chances were slim but Raven was a fighter through and through so She may get through this even with one lung full of blood.

/

Upon entering her office Weiss slammed back into her chair the feeling of rage still lingering in her mind. Raven's decision to hide Ruby's rank from everyone was taking its own stressful toll on her mind. Reaching for her desk drawer Weiss opened it in hopes for a smoke but there were none to be found. Pinching the bridge of her nose Weiss leaned back when she heard the small thud of cardboard.

"I knew you were out. We have to talk Weiss." Winter stated staking a seat across from her younger sister. She watched Weiss rip the top open before thumping it against the desk making a cigarette eject from the box. Moments passed as a bright red orange light lit the cold blue room. "You shouldn't treat MY subordinates like that." Winter stated with her voice rising at the 'my' part.

"I don't care Winter. You two are on my ba-" Weiss was cut off by her sister grabbing the front of her shirt in irritation. Weiss could see Winter wanted to hit her but that would displease her father, mother and brother. They both knew violent acts to a Schnee, even by another Schnee, is always frowned on and in most cases punishable. Turning her head to the right Weiss exhaled the toxic gas from her lungs before speaking, "If you're going to do something, do it and be a woman about it." Weiss commented smirking at Winter as she let go off Weiss.

"Raven is my best friend and you talking to and about my friend like that just infuriates me to no ends." Winter stated leaning back in the chair behind her placing both feet atop Weiss' desk. Her head leaning against the hard wooden chair press against the back of her skull. Winter's stress was now catching up to her faster than she could out run it. Out the corner of her eye Winter saw Weiss offering her a cigarette from the new carton. Taking the offer Winter placed the white stick into her mouth carefully setting the end ablaze. As she inhaled Winter felt sick immediately coughing hard as she slammed her fist against her chest. "H-How can you smoke these?"

"Virgin lungs can't handle it like I can. I've been smoking since I was thirteen." Weiss stated taking another puff from her own cigarette. Her eyes focused on Winter making sure her sister would be okay but that was a long shot. All Weiss saw was Winter still pounding her chest every time she took a puff from the cigarette. With the minutes passing by Weiss could see the pounding slowly come to a halt as Winter began to enjoy the cigarette.

Winter couldn't believe Weiss smoking at the age of thirteen but the feeling of the tobacco easing her mind to a soft numb was nice. Her lungs still burned with an enraged fury but the stress she was feeling was now slowing its approach. As she drew in the last portion of the smoke filled tobacco Winter and Weiss heard a knock at the door. As it opened they could see Weiss' assistant Penny Polendina enter the room in a huff. "Good you both are here..." She panted out placing her metallic hand against the door frame. "It's Raven... She's been shot..."

As the girl caught her breathe Penny was pushed aside by a terrified Winter rushing to her friend's side. Weiss placed the cigarettes in her drawer looking at the door. Contemplating if she should go with Winter after even after finding out about Raven's crime. To her this was Karma that came knocking seven years late but it was well needed to knock that woman a few pegs down. Her rage filled thoughts were shattered by the first sight of her best friend crying at Yang's grave just after the graduation ceremony. The small red-brunette holding the two pistols her sister used. Her back pressed against the stone as she cried harder than any birthday. Weiss knew Yang meant everything to Ruby as a child, Ruby even tried to mimic the woman according to Ruby that is.

Despite her hatred for Raven, Weiss walked pass Penny towards the Medical Support Office where she knew Ruby would be.

/

The sound of the EKG machine filled the room as silence among the humans and faunus kept as still as time itself. An IV bag and O-Negative blood bag dripping through small tubes into the pale black haired woman's arm. A tube slipped pass her lips to her lungs and stomach allowing her body to breath and eat like normal. A coma passing through the mind of Raven Branwen as her niece sat at her bedside just staring. Behind her stood the black haired faunus prisoner Raven endangered her life for carefully massaging Ruby's stress shoulders. Within her mind a play where she took the bullet instead of Raven kept playing in repeat. A sound bit of guilt plaguing the play from within the shadows as she watched it.

On the other side of the bed was Winter reading her formal report on Raven's condition for General Ironwood when he arrived. Her mind barely recognizing any of the words as her own movie reeled through reminding her of the confrontation She and Weiss just had twenty minutes ago. Winter brutally punching Weiss as her sister took it just apologizing the whole time. She knew Weiss didn't cause this and was just acting like the exit route for Winter's anger. Now guilt plagued her movie every time it restarted:

 _"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed as she and Winter entered the room to see a dead, silver-eyed girl watching her aunt. Her eyes bloodshot from lack of blinking with Blake sitting on the right side of Raven's bed, a copy of Ninja's of Love in her hand. Winter froze as Weiss tried to get her friend's attention. Her eyes focused on the large amount of bandages and wraps covering Raven's left side and what she could assume was a scar. Her mind playing out how this could've been prevented. One of the options was killing Blake Belladonna for placing her friend in danger but it wouldn't be enough._

 _Winter wanted to make Blake suffer worse than Raven. She wanted to strap the faunus to a board of wood as she poured water down her covered mouth, simulating drowning. Winter then wanted to take Fire Dust her father creates and carefully incinerate the girl's womanhood, pearl and areolas. With a dull blood stained blade she would carve Raven's name into Blake as she screamed in pain. Before she reach the extreme stuff she'd let the new bio-weapon, The Beowolves, take Blake's body like an animal. Violently digging their claws into Blake's hips as they violated her insides. The list crept further and further into darkness until she snapped out of it._

 _Winter looked down to her sister staring into Winter's eyes with concern. Her feet hurting a great deal as if she was standing for hours on end. She lifted her wrist to see the time, 17:35:20. She remembered arriving at the room at 14:05:35. Before long she looked back to Weiss only to feel anger creep over her mind's edges. To avoid taking it out on Weiss, Winter turned to the door and began to walk out. Half way out of the building Winter felt something grab her hand. In assumption She turned around and began slugging whoever it was as hard as she could in the stomach and chest._

 _"I-I'm sorry..." Winter heard causing a grin to plaster itself against her lips as her punches picked up force. After the fourth punch she could feel whoever's bones start to crack beneath her fist. Every other punch was greeted by an 'I'm sorry' causing Winter's smile to grow more and more. Just as her anger fades Winter stared down at her younger sister gasping for air as she held her chest. It finally hit Winter what she was doing and why Weiss was apologizing. Weiss thought Winter hated her and blamed her for what happened to her friend. In a panic Winter ran to the closest staff member to help her sister._

Her mind kept her reminded of what she did to Weiss as Blake began to leave the room. As she reached the door Blake looked to Winter then Ruby before stepping through the doorway. Winter knew Blake had to be accompanied back to Ruby's new home since her old one was deemed too dangerous for another attack to occur again. But for this moment Winter let that thought fall off the table as she kept watching her friend and Ruby in hopes she would awake this moment.

"W-Winter?" Winter turned again to see Weiss standing in the doorway with Blake again. Weiss had her chest wrapped as tight as possible with her right arm placed in a cast. Winter looked back to Weiss' face only to be greeted by a smile. "I forgot how strong you really are..."

/

Elsewhere another force started to stir against both Faunus and Humanity. A bright light grew within the forest as it approached its extraction point. From over the cliff before it stood a tall man with his bowler hat atop his orange hair. A dark smile on his lips as he approached the glowing being. Behind him came a smaller orange haired woman dressed in a Humanity Eradication Uniform and his beloved friend Emerald. "How was your mission SD-01?"

Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil the creature identified as SD-01 wrote a single japanese kanji that represented mission complete. The orange haired woman smiled as she approached the being hugging it at tight as she could causing SD-01 to drop it's sniper rifle. Peering over the orange haired woman, SD-01 could see Emerald passing a piece of paper to it's father before he pocketed it. Before she lost her consciousness SD-01 could hear it's father yelling, '"Nora! Put SD-01 down already!"

As the orange haired woman did so, SD-01 began to gasp for air looking to it's father and Nora. It was scanning through all memories it had for the girl's name, Nora. Before long SD-01 could see it's father Roman's face as her approached it. Gently he rubbed SD-01's head as a treat for doing so well in taking down Blake Belladonna and/or Raven Branwen. SD-01's tail began to thump behind itself alerting to everyone it was happy. Despite being unable to speak SD-01 could still speak using it's tail in morse code.

"Now SD-01 meet your big sister, N0R4 - Valkyrie. She will be your handler when I can't understand?" Roman asked causing SD-01 to silently growl at the orange haired woman behind Roman.

"I don't think she likes me dad." Nora stated taking a step behind emerald in hopes she would make a better shield than a tree at this point. SD-01 silent grown slowly came to a stop as Roman approached Nora. It's tail stiff but the light emanating off it's body dulled some. But as it's father talked with Emerald and Nora, SD-01 began sniffing the air as an unfamiliar scent flew through the forest. Within moments SD-01 bolted through the forest on it's hand and feet after the smell.

As the light died behind the forest line the sounds of Faunus screams echoed throughout the forest. With each second the screams echoed Roman's skin began to crawl. He knew SD-01 was a sniper guard dog that would tear apart anything that got close to it's home. Unlike SD-02 or SD-03 and SD-04 it was treated as a violent wild animal. Roman knew SD-02 stood guard at the Taurus residence preventing anyone to get near it while SD-03 and SD-04 were underneath the Scarlatina residence as Velvet's personal torture dolls. Moments after he left deep thought Roman could see Nora petting SD-01 like he does. 'For my clone she is quite good with her strength.'

 **A/N: End of Chapter. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. anything helps develop the story. Hope you guys and girls enjoyed!**

 **~D2DBarbatos**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **ATTENTION: THERE IS A LEMON SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Ruby awoke to a black room, the EKG machine flatlined beside her. Her face grew dark as she looked to the bed but instead of her aunt she saw her mother lying there. Her face burned heavily by the flames, a dull silver eye rolled to see Ruby. She could hear Summer mutter something under her breath as she rose from the bed. Ruby instinctively tried to pull away from the dead woman that was once her mother. "You killed me little rose..." Summer muttered grabbing onto Ruby's lap. "You killed me you rotten child... I never loved you..." She continued as she dragged her shambling corpse onto her daughter's lap.

Ruby's arms wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried so she could get away from her mother. She felt the cold hand cup her cheek forcing Ruby to look into the dull eye. It simply reflected Ruby's petrified look as the hand slid down to her throat. The cold tight grasp of this hand wrapped around Ruby's neck. Each second that passed Ruby felt the hand tighten pushing more air from her lungs.

But nothing was really happening.

Ruby wasn't wheezing or gasping for air as her mother's hand tighten around her throat. All she felt was a single tear fall from her face as Ruby looked behind Summer at the mirror to see a blonde figure behind her. 'Yang?' Ruby thought as she felt Yang's muscular arm wrap around fusing with her mother's hand as it pulled her into a sleeper hold. Each second this went on Ruby's accompanied them. That was when she heard Yang and Summer chanting something eerily familiar,

"You killed us Ruby... How's the blood on your hands..."

Now able to move her arms Ruby looked to her hands to see the deep crimson covering them. Looking up Ruby could see her mother and Yang were no longer choking her. But laid lifeless on the bed in front of her. Both with their hearts forcibly ripped out.

Bile began to rise from Ruby's stomach as she ran to the bathroom within the room. As she slammed the door open, there in the middle of the room hanging by a rope was the woman that took her everything. There was Blake. Her cat ears carefully sliced off, her throat sliced open revealing the esophagus a slight amount of decay on it. Stepping back Ruby saw Blake's eyes roll towards her,

"Why did you do this to me Ruby... I thought you loved me... WHY!"

/

Ruby's eyes shot open as she looked around the room to see her stuff thrown about. The dream she just had felt so real that the bile in her stomach began to rise once again. This time Ruby ran to the window nearby throwing it open in a hurry as she vomited her stomach contents out into the bushes. Her mind began to process the events of the dream in order as it passed over the same phrase or meaning of a phrase. 'Why did you kill me' ran through her subconscious like a bullet train as she heard some groaning from behind her. Looking over her shoulder seeing the long chain attached to the figure's right wrist. "Something wrong Ruby?"

"No Blake I just had a nightmare..." Ruby muttered out wiping her mouth with her left hand feeling the cold steel of the chain brush against her chest. She knew Winter put them like this as a precaution to prevent Ruby from running away to Junior's bar. Ruby felt Blake move her end of the chain around Ruby's left side before embracing the smaller woman. For some reason Blake's clothed chest against Ruby's bareback sent her mind spiraling towards the gutter.

"You know they're only dreams Ruby. They can't hurt you no matter how hard they try." Blake spoke tightening her grip around Ruby's torso. The safety began to pull Ruby's eyes closed again as she leaned into Blake's embrace. What she spoke was true in every way but the trauma of watching Yang die at the age of six and then seeing her aunt laying in the medical support center which gripped her heart tighter. The coma Raven was under had Ruby scared for she knew if something went wrong she would be alerted by phone.

*Ring*

The phone across the room echoed loudly, It was Weiss' ringtone at that. Ruby began inch towards the phone with Blake still embracing her. As the phone stopped Ruby sat beside her bed waiting for it to ring again but it didn't. Instead Ruby's bedroom door was flung open as Weiss dived into Ruby and Blake crying hard. Ruby's face grew dark as Weiss cried into Ruby's bare chest. "Weiss what happened?" Blake finally asked as Weiss looked towards the raven haired faunus.

"R-Raven... She didn't... Coco had to pull it letting her body go quietly..." Weiss answered. Ruby's face pushed it's saw into Weiss' shoulder as her loud whimpers, groans and tears echoed through the room. It was like her fears crept out of her mind into her reality.

/

The night air was still pleasant. Yet it was so cold and bitterly bit at Velvet's exposed skin. Her forearms covered in blood from her favorite toys. Velvet's eyes watched her first toy's as she placed the dull paring knife against it's tongue. Slowly she slipped it lightly across the bare muscle as trickles of blood were pulled out by gravity. In a quick motion Velvet's tongue glided over the mark she made tasting the bitter iron. Her eyes were wide with bliss as she enjoyed the flavor. The thought in her mind was of her father mercilessly killing the enemy human that just attacked her. On top of which she felt her body heat at the thought of Adam's injury. Oh how her core burned to inflict more pain. More of her sweet ecstasy.

Every wound she placed on her toys. Every drop of blood warmed her to a near blazing heat but never enough to push her over. She hated the denial she was constantly getting but the thrill of injury to her toys Roman made specially for her was divine.

Placing the blade on the steel table by the door Velvet made her way out of the dungeons. Her mind filled with lustful thoughts and the desire of tasting her fiance's blood against her tongue. Despite the thoughts flowing through her mind and the burning of her core Velvet made her way back to the house. Upon entering she carefully looked about for her family making sure the blood on her arms would not be questioned. Luckily no one was in sight as she carefully closed the door behind her. As she slowly climbed the stairs the third step from the bottom let off a loud squeak. Velvet quickly wrapped her arms around her body shutting her eyes tightly but nothing.

Sighing loudly Velvet continued her rapid ascent of the staircase until she reached the top to see her fiance, Adam standing there. A coy grin on his face, Adam opened the closest door for Velvet to hide in as a door down the hall opened up. Not questioning she dove for the door as her father came from the end of the hall.

"Who's ther- Adam? Why are you here so late?" Velvet heard her father ask praying Adam wouldn't rat her out.

"Velvet messaged me saying movie night here in about fifteen minutes. So I was on my way to her room with three of her favorite movies. Prince's journal, the Prince's diary 1 and 2." Adam lied holding up three DvD boxes. Velvet heard her father sigh before waving Adam off as he reached his room once more. As the door shut Adam was knocked clear across the hallway by Velvet's foot.

"Your lucky I need you or else I'd kill you. Now get to my room!" Velvet demanded dragging Adam by his wrist while his body dragged across the floor. Upon reaching Velvet's room she stepped into her personal bathroom to clean off the blood from her toys. Before she did so, Velvet told Adam to make himself comfortable.

From within Velvet's bathroom small groans and whimpers echoed off the walls catching Adam's attention. As he cracked the door slightly a certain scent smacked his nose like a pungent perfume. Through the crack Adam saw Velvet standing in her shower. Her curvy body standing out against the dark wet glass as he noticed her arms were moving. They weren't moving like they were cleaning but instead her right arm was moving in small circular motions from what appeared to be between her legs. All the while her left arm was gripping her chest region rather rough like. Adam could hear Velvet's soft moans of his name as her action continued.

As timing would have it Adam's right hand placed a tad too much pressure causing him to fall into the bathroom with a loud thud. The sudden noise caused Velvet to cease all her ministrations as she slammed the dark door to her shower open. Her eyes filled with lust as she approached Adam. "Bad timing. Since you denied me now you finish what I started." Velvet demanded kicking Adam onto his back.

Before he could protest, Velvet pushed her core into Adam's face. As she sat there atop his face Adam just looked up at her in shock. The scent of Velvet's womanhood filled his nostrils causing his animal instincts to creep out from the back corners of his mind. In irritation Velvet placed her left hand on Adam's head gently running through his red hair. Adam expected a more violent attempt from his 'In Heat' fiance but the face she was giving him was different than usual. Her longing eyes met his blue eyes gently pleading for his touch. Velvet's left rabbit ear gently flopped to her wet hair as she pushed her womanhood closer to Adam's mouth.

"P-Please..."

One word shattered all Adam's logic and reasoning as he placed his hands on Velvet's hips. Gently he pulled her forwards giving Velvet's womanhood an experimental lick. Slowly he slid it from the bottom of her slit up to the peak never once entering her aching lips. The tangy flavor of Velvet mixed with his saliva as he carefully moved his hands inward. Now on the inside of her thighs both of his hands began massaging close to Velvet's heated core but never touching it causing the rabbit faunus to groan in impatience. As his hands massaged Velvet's inner thighs Adam could feel Velvet's weakening hand try to force him into her core.

As minutes passed the scent from Velvet's core invaded Adam's every sense. His every thought turned white as he extended his tongue. Slow and smoothly Adam began circling Velvet's throbbing pearl as it exposed itself. With each circle motion Adam made Velvet would gasp loudly making it heard from within her bathroom and possibly the whole floor. Enjoying his fiance's gasps and moans Adam could feel something carefully grabbing his manhood. He could only assume it was Velvet begging again but this time to be finished off. Taking her message as such, Adam carefully pulled her labia apart before darting his tongue inside. This action was too much for Velvet's aching womanhood as her back arched backwards quite hard, her left hand gripping Adam's manhood tightly as a speechless moan came from deep within her lungs. Adam's tongue withdrew itself as his manhood released within his clothes.

The two laid there on the floor panting hard. Unaware to Velvet and Adam someone was standing outside the room. Velvet's father could hear Every action her daughter was doing. He did not feel disgust but proud Adam Taurus of the Taurus Family was conceiving a child with his daughter. "About time."

Back in the room Velvet threw Adam onto the bed forcibly taking his pants off. As his boxers came off Velvet stared at the barely erect member before her. Listening to her instincts she took a small long lick against the shaft. Adam groaned at her action placing his hands behind his own head. Velvet watched Adam as she gave the head a small light lick. This action caused Adam to moan loudly as his member grew erect again. Seeing this Velvet gave a gentle lick to the head once more before sliding her tongue downward along the shaft to his jewels.

Hearing her toy's moans and gasps Velvet eased a jewel into her mouth carefully sucking on it. Her right hand rubbing the shaft up and down at a rapid pace while her left hand found it's way to Velvet's womanhood. Each minute that passed Velvet's overpowering lust grew in strength. After five minutes she could feel Adam's member throb within her hand. In excitement Velvet released Adam's manhood from her mouth and hand. The Bull Faunus groaned in irritation as he throbbed in the air.

"Wouldn't be fun if you came outside of me..." Velvet purred aligning her womanhood with Adam's manhood. Slowly Velvet lowered herself onto the shaft. Her womanhood spreading around Adam's member sending a mixture of pain and pleasure through their spines. As each inch slid into her womanhood Velvet could feel a tightening grip within her stomach. With one final motion Velvet sheathed the rest of Adam's manhood into her. As his member hit her child room Velvet screamed aloud, her womanhood squeezing tightly around Adam over the edge.

As their orgasmic high came to an end Velvet began to lift herself off Adam before letting gravity slam herself back down. The pleasure she was feeling was rising steadily. Each movement she did brought pleasure to both her and Adam. In response Adam began to thrust his hips upwards into Velvet. This reaction increase their shared pleasure tenfold. But it wasn't to last as Adam's climax was rapidily approaching.

"Velvet I'm gonna..."

"NOT YET I'M ALMOST THERE!" Velvet exclaimed moving her hips faster but it was too much for Adam. As his climax hit Velvet arched her back, her ovaries began to release an egg as Adam's semen surrounded it. As their experience came to an end Adam found himself tired and panting with a sleeping Velvet atop him. Sighing He knew there wasn't a way out of this marriage now without killing Velvet which a part of him was against. Feeling the sleep wash over him, Adam's eyes became heavy as sound and darkness come over him.

/

As the light from the open window hit her face Velvet found herself lying on Adam's forearm. Groaning in pain as she rubbed her neck, the memories of last night haven't returned quite yet. "What did we do last night?" Velvet thought swing her legs over the side of the bed. Reaching for her robe Velvet found herself falling to the ground. The notion of which sent confused signals to her brain as a shocking pain shot up from her womanhood. "Ow..." Velvet muttered placing her left hand gently on her womanhood.

As she sat there Velvet heard the loud squeaking of her heavy door opening itself. With her eyes glued to the door Velvet saw her mother stroll in throwing a towel over Adam's exposed region. Confused and infuriated Velvet's mother helped her daughter onto the edge of the bed. Velvet could see the disgust on her mother's face as something soft was placed on her shoulders. Looking Velvet saw her mother adjusting the robe before speaking, "Make sure you take a morning after-pill." She declared confusing Velvet even more.

"Why? It's not like we d... Oh." Velvet stopped as she realized her heat slammed her mind into the gutter. She usually kept track of when it would hit and lock the very heavy doors to prevent her own escape. Despite the feeling of disgust with herself Velvet reached into her nightstand for a pill. Unfortunately Velvet's hand was met by the wrapping of the last pill she took a month ago. "Not good..."

Velvet's mother sighed as she rose to her feet heading to the doorway. "Best decide what you want to do with the child before it arrives..."

 _ **A/N: Well Chapter 10 so soon? Who would've thought. I wanted to get this out ASAGDMFP. Guys please check out "Hello Darkness My Old Friend" by Fallen Shadow69. Really good story, A lot darker than anything I have writen so far. Also if you find the reference I placed here let me know XD.**_

 _ **Follow, Favorite, Review!**_

 _ **~D2DBarbatos**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Velvet stood atop the staircase she climbed so many times before but right now only one thing raced through her mind. Should she take a chance with possibly being pregnant with her fiance's child or should she risk her life by toppling down these very stairs. She couldn't explain it to anyone not even herself. One side of her wanted to have his child and be a mother to it while the other wanted nothing but the blood of her enemies. The darkest corners of her mind were on the constant prowl as she descend the staircase.

As she wasn't paying attention due to her light and dark thoughts, Velvet took one step too far sliding backwards as she thrashed her head against thee wooden case. Seeing her mistress falling down the large staircase, Emerald moved fast to stop Velvet's sliding before anymore damage was done to her. As Velvet's unconscious body came to a stop Emerald heard Velvet's mother approach in terror. Naturally Velvet's mother shoved Emerald aside taking her daughter into her arms. A tear streaming down her face as she turned to Emerald, "GUARDS!"

In mere moments thirteen guards appeared from out of nowhere to assist Velvet's mother. Before Emerald could explain she felt four cold steel gloves grasp her bicep and forearms lifting her off the ground. Velvet's mother was furious that a servant would do such a thing especially one her daughter saved out of thee kindness of her own heart. "Throw this trash in the dungeon!" Velvet's mother exclaimed as the two guards holding Emerald by her arms began to walk away.

Praying Velvet would be okay, Her mother carefully picked her daughter's body up in a bridal style before walking back up to Velvet's room. As she approached the room, Adam bolted out in terror only to see his soon-to-be mother-in-law carrying Velvet's unconscious body into the room. "What happened Lady Scarlatina?" Adam questioned walking in behind the madam of the house he was in. She didn't say a word as she placed Velvet's body onto the bed.

"One of the human trash pushed Velvet down the stairs." Lady Scarlatina stated pulling a first aid kit from under her daughter's bed. She always placed the medical kits in certain places from past experience with Sun, Velvet and Blake playing as children. Wrapping the gauze around her daughter's head, Lady Scarlatina could feel her future son-in-law boring holes into her skull. "Adam if you don't stop staring I will slap you."

"Sorry but that's hard to believe Lady Scarlatina." Adam stated handing his knife to the woman. He watched as she cut the bandage before tying it off carefully. Adam could then see the anger in Lady Scarlatina's eyes. The once light brown eyes were now tinted red and black with fury towards the humans. It was chilling as her stare roamed over to meet adam's.

"Get ready. In two weeks We're ending this bloody war once and for all." Lady Scarlatina stated leaving Velvet to sleep with Adam beside her.

Adam knew that Lady Scarlatina would forget her idol threat within the next hour or so. But it brought a simple thought to his mind. What if they did end the war, would he and Velvet be able to live peacefully. They were brought up since the beginnings of the war showing specific personalities to those around them including each other. He didn't even know which girl was his real fiance. A violence crazed murderer that loves to be sadistic or the soft woman who cared for everyone.

/

Within the mess hall of the base was a wake for one Raven Branwen. Her body at peace as it laid upon the table in the center of the room, the room dressed in black including the Schnees. To the right side was Blake, tied and muzzled by military police as she was the last to be in a room full of guns and ammunition with Raven.

Blake's eyes scanned the room only picking up Coco, Yatsuhashi, Weiss and Winter out of the crowd before her. Ruby was missing from her aunt's wake but no one could blame her. Just a few weeks ago Ruby found her lost aunt before losing her to some sniper outside the base. Blake looked to Raven's body to see an orange haired woman standing by her before placing a white rose in Raven's goodbye bundle.

"Who is that woman?" Blake asked through her muzzle. The guard to her right simply mashed the butt of his gun to her face. It was a tell tale sign to any captive to be silent while under arrest. To her surprise the guard to her left decided to answer.

"That's Private Nora Valkyrie. She's shooting to take Bridget General Branwen's position in the CQC corps at Atlas." The guard answered before looking to see Nora approach with a black and pink haired man.

"Boop," Nora stated poking Blake's swelling lump causing the faunus to crying in pain. Blake could barely hear the man next to Nora yell, "Stop that Nora" through her own mental cursing and pain. "But why Ren? I mean she is a _Beauty_." Nora stated emphasizing the word Beauty towards the end. Blake's eyes shot open to see Nora's large grin towards the faunus before slowly strolling away.

"How did she know my codename..." Blake thought as Ruby entered the room holding a sniper casing. Blake could only assume Ruby was out for revenge and needed someone to analyze the casing for DNA. But that wasn't the case. Ruby approached the two men before saluting them causing them to salute her.

"C-Captain General Rose! H-How may I help you?" The left guard stated as Ruby placed the shell in his palm.

"I'm the one who shot my aunt. Release Blake immediately." Almost instantly three other guards tackled Ruby to the ground as Weiss and Winter just stared in confusion. They couldn't process why Ruby would admit to such an atrocity like murdering her own aunt in cold blood. Ruby was handcuffed behind her back as two guards carried her off with the evidence leaving only silence in the room.

Weiss stood there now shocked at her best friend's statement but from the range Raven was shot from there was almost no doubt she could've been the one. No matter how Weiss thought of it She always came to the same conclusion on Ruby being the shooter. In the middle of her third mental debate Weiss was snapped back to reality by a shocking pain to her cheek. Looking up She could see Winter with her hand near her left shoulder as her arm came back around sending Weiss to the floor. Now with both her cheeks hurting Weiss looked to winter in utter rage and confusion of her sister's action. Instead of meeting a stubborn Winter she was used to seeing, there her sister stood with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"ARE YOU SO BLIND THAT YOU CAN'T SEE WHAT RUBY DID?!" Winter exclaimed as she left the room leaving Weiss to her thoughts. Unfournately Weiss couldn't figure out what Ruby did unlike Winter. She was still feeling the crushing sensation on her heart when she saw Ruby order Blake's release. Despite this Blake left with the MPs and Ruby even though they hate each other. Or so they say at least. Weiss wasn't blind, She knew Blake was in love with Ruby even if she didn't admit it.

/

"Tell me why you did this Ruby." Blake demanded staring at Ruby through the glass. Ruby sat there remaining silent from the Faunus. Seeing the normally strong woman do this just to release a prisoner to walk the camp again made no sense to Blake no matter how much she thought about it. Yet here she was trying to get answers out of the 'Red Reaper'. "Tell me Ruby!"

Nothing, Ruby was completely silent towards Blake as she looked back to a guard. The guard nodded before approaching Ruby slowly placing the handcuffs back on her wrist and ankles. In silence Ruby began to leave the area causing Blake to punch the window. From the distance they made she could hear Blake yelling, 'This is why I hate Humans! You can never talk to someone who's trying to help!' It stung her deep hearing those words. She always hated hearing those words.

"Someone who's trying to help? Hmph. Good luck pussycat..." Ruby muttered under her breathe so the guard wouldn't hear. As they reached her cell Ruby felt a hard shove from behind her. As she landed on the ground Ruby saw the keys to her cell and handcuffs placed under her bed.

"Wait two hours then try and escape Little Red." Ruby looked to the guard as he shut the cell door before her. She wasn't expecting to escape this place nor did she plan too. Ruby knew if she tried to escape it would look bad on Blake and Weiss. So She sat down on her bunk pulling her wrist close to her. Sleep was finally taking hold of her and with it came her usual nightmares...

/

Darkness fell around Ruby as she awoke in the field near Yang's grave. Silence filled the planes as Ruby's eyes darted around looking for the town that was supposed to be nearby. Nothing. Slowly rising to her feet Ruby began making her way towards New Patch in search of someone she knows. The other silence of her surroundings filling her mind and ears as she raced back in hopes to see Raven get home from a mission. As she turned the corner Ruby could see the familiar house from her childhood in view as the door opened itself. On the porch looking up and down the street was her Aunt who raised her from a small child. "Aunt Raven!" Ruby called out as she approached her aunt climbing into her embracing hug.

"There you are Ruby. Tai and I were starting to get worried about you." Raven stated leading the smaller smiling red brunette into the house. As she passed the kitchen, Ruby could see her father figure Taiyang Xiao Long reading a novel by Mika Arc in addition to a meal Raven had been cooking. The smell brought her back to her happy memories of Qrow, Summer, Yang and herself on the last camping trip before the wild bear attack. Despite this Ruby was happy to be with her adoptive parents even if it was for a little bit.

Taking a seat across from Tai, Ruby began flicking through the kitchen television looking for something on. First channel she came to was of the Schnee Family Concert. Atop the stage was Ruby's idol, the elegant Weiss Schnee singing her famous song "Mirror, Mirror" to her adoring fans. What those fans didn't know was that Weiss was her dear childhood friend from before she became a famous singer. Behind Weiss was Whitly and Winter Schnee both of which were playing the bass and electric guitar amping up the song while Klein was on drums.

"Seeing that reminded me. Is Weiss coming over tonight Rubbles?" Tai asked lowering his novel so her could see her response. Ruby replied with a single nod before changing the channel again. This time a MMA fight was going on between the light-weight and medium-weight champions Velvet Scarlatina and Pyrrha Nikos. Ruby watched as Velvet blocked Pyrrha's knee before flipping and sending the medium-weight champion flying towards a corner. As she landed, Pyrrha saw Velvet approaching making a swift low kick in hopes of slowing her futilely. Pyrrha simply blocked with her hand before kicking Velvet's other leg knocking the Faunus off balance.

After seeing the final strike Pyrrha did, Ruby changed the channel again before being forced to turn off the television by Tai. Looking to her aunt, Ruby saw Raven pointing to the nearby bathroom telling the young woman to wash up before dinner. Frustrated Ruby began making her way towards the bathroom only to see it was dark. Turning on the light Ruby could see Weiss' corpse partially hanging out of the once white tub. Ruby stood there frozen in horror as she saw how her best friend was murdered.

Weiss laided in the tub with her throat slit open and cut downwards towards her chest cavity. Looking inward Ruby could see Winter's head carefully placed in Weiss' open ribcage where her organs once was. As if it was some mad man's television. Winter's face showed a forced grin from ear to ear across her cheeks with what appeared to be a blade. Taking a step back from this Ruby could feel the cold chilling aura from it. Instantly the eyes on Winter shot open and began to look at Ruby then Weiss' head turned to the small red brunette, "Why... Why didn't you save us..."

In terror Ruby slammed the door shut feeling the bile within her stomach beginning to rise. The utter sight of her friend's body like that was horrifying. As Ruby opened her eyes she could see something crawling towards her from the end of the hallway. As it approached faster and faster Ruby drew both Ember and Celica aiming at the unknown being before firing eighteen rounds into it. Reaching for the light switch Ruby's eyes darted open as she saw a fusion between Blake and Yang laying on the floor goraning in pain. The lump of flesh bleeding from all bullet holes Ruby had just caused as it kept trying to approach her. Yang's head turned to Ruby with black and red eyes, tears flowing down it's cheeks, "It hurts... Why did you do that Ruby?"

Now feeling incrediably disgusted Ruby ran passed the monstrousity as the Weiss/Winter corpse began to leave the bathroom. Reaching the door Ruby ripped it open to see her aunt standing before her. Hugging her fast Ruby began crying into Raven's kimono telling her to make it all stop. Doing as her niece requested Raven threw Ruby against a wall before pushing her hands around Ruby's small neck. "Tell me why... WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US!" Raven exclaimed slowly tightening her grip on Ruby's neck slightly.

Feeling the lack of air start Ruby's hands began trying to loosen Raven's grip to no avail. Her eyes could see the Yang/Blake and Weiss/Winter Corpses coming up behind Raven. Trying to warn Raven. Ruby began throwing her hands outwards as the burning sensation within her lungs began to take hold. As her chest began to contract Ruby frantaical began trying to remove Raven's hands and warn her about the monsters behind her. It was futile in the end as Ruby's vision slowly turned red as the burning sensation in her lungs lit to a full blown ember. Then Darkness.

Ruby awoke in her cell, her outfit dripping from her cold sweat. The dark dreams still flooding her psych despite her being awake. Looking to the cell bars Ruby could see a pair of red eyes glaring down at her. Looking across the room there were a pair of golden eyes staring towards her. The silence that once filled the prison was now broken by the golden eyes and the sound of a hammer being pulled back, "This is why I hate you Ruby Rose. Even in your dreams you can't admit who you really are. Not even to me. The one who. Stole that icy heart you once had."

Bang!

Ruby jumped up shaking her head in disbelief of what happened. Looking to her hands Ruby could see the handcuffs this firmly placed on them as she took a few deep breaths. Despite the horror of her nightmares Ruby laid back looking out the window. Her mind was trying to tell her something despite trying to get rid of this guilt she had. But somewhere in the back of her twisted mind one thing was clear as day, No matter the law Blake Belladonna was the woman who broke Ruby's icy heart and replaced it with a love filled one.

 **A/N: And done. Thanks again to my Editor Fallen Shadow69 for helping and adjusting this story. As for those who like the love/hate Ruby x Blake relationship it's still happening because neither want to accept them yet so don't panic. Next addition to CYSaN will have more of SD-05 working the bar scene maybe even some temporary** _ **Bumbleby**_ **depending if you guys want sometthing like that. But as always Thanks for reading. Please Favorite, Follow and leave me a Review. I love hearing your guys opinions. Oh last thing is the full on battle chapters are coming up fast. I hope to get this story to 25 chapters before it ends so Let's try to do this. Enjoy ~D2DBarbatos~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another week, Another chapter and College is almost out for winter vaca so hopefully more Famous Uploads with this story. Anyways onto the chapter!**

Chapter 12

Time: 00:30:25

Darkness surrounded the world as the distinct sounds of a helicopter rang throughout the forest. Under the cover of night, under Bridget General Ironwood's orders, a three man team entered the Faunus forest near the camp. Forever Falls. A fitting name for Humanity Special Ops 8 or 08 lead by Whitely Schnee planned to neutralize Blake Belladonna and the Faunus Leaders forever putting this war behind them.

Despite Ex-Captain General Ruby Rose's confession to the assassination of Bridget General Raven Branwen's death, both Bridget General Winter Schnee and James Ironwood both knew better. Ironwood believed the sniper shot was a ploy by Blake Belladonna to murder Bridget General Branwen where Winter believed in what Ruby was doing was trying to protect Blake as best she could by leaving her with a special sword, Gambol Shroud and Ruby's beloved pistols Ember and Celica.

Ironwood couldn't believe how Ex-Captain General Rose with protecting the disgusting beast even after she stole those weapons, Gambol Shroud and the twin pistols Ember and Celica. In order to make sense of this decision Fox Alistair and Sage Ayana began searching the area for traps as their Commander followed behind them. As they approached the gate, both Fox and Sage began their approach. Carefully they slit the throats of two guards while Whitely carefully shot the tower sentries.

Placing the bodies they disposed of in the bushes nearby both soldiers began to feel a cold, murderous aura behind them. Instinctively Fox drew his knife swinging it towards the aura only to have it stopped before him. The cold murderous aura was coming off their commander as he apparently caught up to them. Checking the time, 00:54:59, Whitely whipped Fox's wrist and arm around placing the tip of the blade to this throat. "Did you intend to kill me Alistair?" Whitely asked letting the murderous intent fall from his voice.

In confusion and terror, Sage had placed his left hand on his issued .09mm pistol readying to draw it if Whitely were to flip sides here. Sighing at his soldier's actions Whitely quickly released Fox shoving him to the ground as he sweep Sage's right leg. Soon enough both Fox and Sage found themselves upon the ground with one of Whitely's two guns pointed at each of them.

For Sage he found himself below Whitely with a foot carefully placed upon his pistol, to his forehead was Whitely's .45 Magnum named the Executioner. The Executioner was designed with a low recoil and a barrel made to withstand specially designed dust bullets. Each of Executioner's bullets were made to cause a miniature explosion within a human or faunus body igniting the remains in a chemical blaze. For Fox he was staring down Whitely's custom .09MM pistol he named Judge. Judge was made to fire it's bullets at a much higher rate of fire without pushing too many bullet's out it's chamber. Upon leaving the chamber each bullet slowly climbs to break the sound barrier the cost of which is an extreme recoil that will rip anyone who doesn't have the special brace for it. The bullets were designed to put more spin on themselves enabling to push it past the sound barrier at will.

"Now are we going to calm down and return to the mission or do I need to be your Judge, your Jury, and your executioner?" Whitely asked pulling the hammers on his pistols back slightly. As the loud clicks became heard both soldier's laid back telling Whitely they weren't going to push it.

Hearing a distinct roar from his left Whitely turned Judge towards the noise before firing three shots. As the third shot left the chamber, the strong recoil threw Whitely to the ground. Rising to his feet faster than Sage and Fox he made his way towards the beast he shot at. Upon arrival Whitely stared into the eyes of a beast unlike anything he ever saw before. In terror he screamed for help trying to get Fox and Sage to come but it was too late for him.

"Commander Schnee!" Fox called out as he came running towards his commander's scream. As he came to a stop Fox stared at a golden haired beast standing over ten feet tall. In its left hand as though he was a rag doll was Commander Whitely. His arms draped over her knuckles, his face permanently frozen in terror and covered with blood. Turning Fox could see his ally Sage approaching at his top speed. Waving him off Fox turned back to see the beast grab Whitely's head before pulling it clean off with his spine in tow. Seeing this from a distance Sage stopped in his tracks looking up into the soulless beast's eyes. The murderous intent coming off clear as his eyes wandered to the markings just below it's left eyes. SD-02. Looking to his left Sage saw Fox running as fast as he could away from the beast.

Following Fox's lead Sage began making his way out of the camp as they caught the monster's attention. With a blood curling roar and the shaking earth below them Sage and Fox knew they were being chased by the beast. Each swipe the best took just barely missed Sage's head but the resulting damage destroyed homes and small businesses leaving the faunus within to die. The only thing the beast was thinking was to capture it's new playthings.

Now looking towards the forest Sage saw Fox enter the tree line escaping into the darkness. Smiling at the safe region in sight Sage lost all thought of the beast. Before he could get any closer Sage felt something griping his body from below his ribs. Looking he realized SD-02 had captured him. Before he could scream for help he felt his head get spinned a full 360 followed by several cracking noises then the cold and darkness.

/

Blake looked to her wrist watch she had borrowed from Ruby's old home, the digital watch stated 11:49:30 PM. Sighing as she looked towards the Human camp she had taken refuge in since Cinder was placed on her trail. Some buildings were as black as the night sky above her, others were well lit allowing her to watch the officers working in them. Across the way was the organization and elimination squad Ruby told her about once. She knew they were going to a mission by the loud sounds that were clearly a helicopter. What that mission was she did not know nor did she care.

Blake's only concern was getting drunk to her so called freedom Ruby sacrificed everything for. Lifting the glass bottle filled with the amber liquid she pondered why Ruby would do such a thing. After all Ruby hated all faunus kind due to the death of her friend Reese with that robotic abomination P3NN7-01 or maybe it was the death of her sister Yang that erupted that hatred. She couldn't tell as the numbness from the whiskey began to kick in full gear.

Moving her hand to the sides Blake felt the three weapons she stole from Weiss before making her way up here. To her left was Ninja Shadow tool, Gambol Shroud which was designed as a clever type weapon with a katana stored within it. For extra measures the smith forged a .09MM pistol into it's hilt almost like those video games she used to play with Velvet. To her right were Ruby's second most prized possessions Ember and Celica. The only weapon other than Crescent Rose no one is allowed to touch and yet here she was with these custom desert eagles. Unsure how they were customized Blake never bothered to fire one of them out of fear one would accidentally be broken.

Another question flowed through her intoxicated mind in addition to trying to understand Ruby. Why did she care so much for that woman. When they met in Junior's bar that morning Ruby told Blake how she truly felt towards her. And yet a week or so later they slept together in the exact same bed as though it was common.

Feeling her face slowly heat up to the memory of Ruby cradled in her arms as the night went on. Lips to lips... Skin to skin... In order to cleanse her own mind Blake took one large drink from the half bottle left of whiskey. As she gulped down the mouth full she began to feel the phantom touch of Ruby. Gently caressing her face as their lips touched hungrily. The gently pull on her erect nipples atop her snow white peaks. The love bites she took as she lowered herself down Blake's sharp, highly toned abs. The way her tongue teased her hood as they held hands together. The warm afterglow of feeling love after all those she killed in the past.

Lifting the bottle once more to take a sip trying to cool her thirsty instincts she felt nothing leave the bottle. Opening her eyes Blake saw a small hole passed through the nose of the bottle as the remaining whiskey escaped the container. Then it shattered leaving small sharp pieces of glass across her lap. "W-Who's out there?!" Blake growled through her drunken mind. Nothing came back but just over the tree line, a little over one hundred feet away were a pair of eyes. One a burning red, the other a dull amethyst.

In irritation Blake took Celica and shot randomly at the pair of eyes. Closing her eyes to the bright light coming from the gun at the same time. As she opened her eyes once more she scanned for those eyes again. Nothing. Taking a sigh of relief Blake placed Ember and Celica in the holsters she was wearing just below her armpits. Taking Gambol shroud into her hand now Blake began to hear the bushes ruffle behind her.

"My oh My. How the great Beauty has fallen." A voice called as Blake turned to the treeline. From the shadows in her Humanity against Faunus uniform was the woman she met earlier this night. Here stood now Bridget General Nora Valkyrie as the shine of the rank was cast off her flashlight. One thing Blake never understood was how this woman knew her and her old career as Velvet's Assassin. Not taking a chance to find out Blake held up Gambol shroud to the woman.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Blake demanded trying to straighten her mind as she stared down Nora. Held lazily in her hand was Nora's special weapon, a custom grenade launcher/hammer she called Magnhild or Brother of Mjolnir.

"I. Am one of Velvet's trusted generals. I am also... You... Blake belladonna. You see I was grown in a few weeks using one of your eggs and my father's semen. Luckily I got his humanity and not the Faunus heritage or this mission would've went tits up." Nora began placing the head of Magnhild on the ground next to her. Her left hand gripping the long handle as she placed her foot on the head. "Judging by your look you think I'm basically your daughter. Well no. I am quite literally your clone since your DNA was the catalyst of my creation."

"I. I don't understand what you mean?!" Blake growled once more tightening her grip on Gambol Shroud. Her drunk filled mind still trying to wrap around what Nora was even saying to her. Something about a man's spunk and one of her eggs but that's all she registered. Even more confusing was her rank with Velvet. How did she get to a general if she's only been alive for a short amount of time?

"Doesn't matter anyways. Slipstream! End her!" Nora called out as a sniper shot came from behind her. Guessing where the unknown attack might hit Blake quickly moved the blade the best she could to block. Unfortunately she miss judged the distance as she fell to the forest below.

/

The damp light of a familiar tavern illuminated the street of new patch. A delightful cheer from the common patrons laughing in delight as Junior's newest employee took the scene. Her long golden hair dancing through the room as she served the tables. This wasn't strange for Junior's bar either, most faunus looking to escape the hellhole that was the war took refuge here. But this particular woman let her bust sway the customers to stay. Her long golden tail wrapped around her left leg to prevent accidents as the twins stared at her. The dark scowls could cut anyone's soul but for some reason not this woman's.

"Melanie! Militia! We have customers at the bar!" A tall red haired yelled from across the bar as the twins shifted their glares to him. The inconvenience of their father's employee trying to tell them what to do. They were the queens of the bar under their father's throne. Just before Melanie spoke Mougi came to the bar.

"Scarlet I need two Alaska, 1 blood and a BC." Mougi informed the man as he began to decode the names. Scarlet poured two half glasses of milk to begin the White Atlaseans all while using his left hand. On his right he began making a Bloody Summer and the Bacardi and coke. As the drinks were finished Mougi carefully picked the glassed up before making her way back into the crowd. Since she lost her memories from whatever it was she did Mougi worked hard to pay junior back for his kindness to her. At one point Mougi was even asked to do the deed with her boss. At the time Junior thought it would be a good idea until Mougi began her handy. The end results were quite painful indeed especially since he didn't get a chance to see her in the buff.

Both the twins knew about this. They harbored ill will towards the busty blonde for trying to take their father away from them. But as their father warned they dare not attack Mougi. And with the next moment they were about to see why.

As she placed the drinks down at table eight Mougi felt something touch her tail. In pure instinct she grabbed the perverted elder man by his collar. A dark growl emanating from her vocal cords causing the man to shiver in fear. Hearing a commotion Ciel and Junior left the office to see every patron backing away from Mougi and the man. "What happened Mel?!" Junior asked as his eldest looked to him.

"She's gone crazy daddy!" Melanie lied pointing towards Mougi. Ciel wasn't convinced as she took Junior by the shoulder and pointed to Mougi' right leg instead of her left. Looking over he saw she had switched her tail to the opposite side. A tell tale sign someone touched it without her permission. Walking down the stairs Junior placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"Mougi it's okay. Set him down gently outside." Junior told the woman. As her eyes dilated back to normal Mougi began to drag the man out of the bar as instructed. The twins stood behind the bar in confusion as they watched Mougi dust off the drunk man before talking with him. They saw the man hand a stack of lien to her before leaving.

"Master." Mougi called for Junior as she reentered the bar. Instinctively she stuck the stack of lien out towards Junior leaving a rather confused look on his face. Her noticed her hands were shaking rather violently as she kept the money extended. "The other master told me to give this to the pretty blonde…"

Realizing what she was talking about Junior pushed the lien back into her palms. "He meant it was for you Mougi. Maybe you can use it to find who or what this 'Ruby' is."

 **A/N: Oh no what happened to Blake?! (Grins evilly) Do you think she survived the fall or nah. Let me know what you guys think. Please Favorite, Review, Follow and can't wait to see y'all in the next week or so.**

 **~D2DBarbatos**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I keep saying the end war is coming and It is. First things first though, Have to show or create the situations that made everything in the AU go to shit. With that said Into the Fray (of fluff) my friends!**

Chapter Thirteen

Weiss awoke in her bed panting heavily at what she hoped was a nightmare and not reality. As her eyes attuned to the room her inner voice screamed to check Whitely's room, to check on Whitely. In a horrid panic Weiss scrambled out of her room running into the hall and towards her twin's bedroom. Composing herself Weiss gently knocked once praying he was okay. No answer. Knocking a little harder this time she prayed he would be his usual pissy self in the morning and come out cursing at her. That's all she cared about right now. Still no answer. Taking the initiative Weiss opened the door to see it was empty.

Fearing her nightmare was much more she raced over to his bed to feel for any warmth from the covers. Nothing. The cold feeling of Whitely's comforter confirmed he wasn't home yet. As her tears began to fall Weiss could hear Winter calling her from downstairs. It made it more apparent she knew he was dead by the sound in Winter's voice. As she left her brother's room the adrenaline within her system had came down. The soles of her feet felt the instant chill of the wooden floor below her. The loud creaking sounds of it rang to her ears. Walking towards the stairs in front of her only one thought sat within her mind. The loud fight she had with him the night before.

The lucid thoughts of the previous night still felt unreal. Lifting her head she could see her eldest sister standing at the kitchen island with two military police officers dressed in black. Looking to her sister dressed similarly it just confirmed her worst fears. Her worst nightmare. Her knees finally came to the pressure as she felt to the ground. Previously untouched tears fell from her face for the first time in years since her mother's death when she was five. For the first time in years she understood how Ruby felt when she lost General Branwen. But her only actual thoughts were of the last time. The very last time she saw Whitely alive.

/

 _The time was 23:00 hours. The base air was still and pungent with the smell of blood. The still loud roar of General Weiss' office rang through the night. At the orders of Bridget General Valkyrie, or more accurately her father Jacque and General Ironwood's command, to search for the faunus prisoner was on high alert. Despite this Weiss was distracted by her best friend being locked away for something she would never do. She knew Ruby was innocent but on account of being an officer she had to enforce the highest punishment. She was to put Ruby against the firing squad in four days, the same day this war went to shit._

 _The stress began to creep over Weiss' mind. The pressure was hammering her every instinct to save Ruby into the ground. However she couldn't do a thing in her position. The useless feeling now edging on her stress weighed heaviest. Within her mind it felt like someone was squeezing her cerebral cortex like a grapefruit. Her urge to smoke finally broke its way through as she drew a pack from her desk._

 _As the lid flipped open Weiss saw the bare bottom with a few strains of Tobacco sitting there. 'Damnit. I need a smoke badly.' Weiss thought slamming her fist down in irritation. Almost like a godsend a single pack of cigarettes landing just shy of her eyes. In urgency she swiped them up practically ripping the box open trying to grab one. Within moments she felt the once stressful reality slip into a more comfortable version of itself. That was until she heard the voice of who saved her edging mind._

 _"You really have to quit those things or you'll end up in the ground like mom did Weiss." The commented taking a seat in front her desk. She knew Whitely only lectured her out of love for his twin. The catch was it wasn't a social visit but one of strict business. Whitely watched intently as his sister dusted the ashes into her glass ashtray before rotating towards him. He simply smirked at the clearly visible look of annoyance on her face. "On orders of General Valkyrie and Father, My team and I must set out for the Faunus base of operations."_

 _Even though Whitely hoped his sister would simply sign the documents it wasn't that simple. Especially when it's such short notice to launch such an operation. But that wasn't the case here. Both of them knew if they were discovered the situation between the Faunus and Humans would erupt far more than it already has. Bombings, Snipers perched out one another's camps, daily skirmishes and assaults on each others camp. There would truly be nowhere safe from one another._

 _"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" Weiss screamed standing from her chair. Her words dripped clearly of anger towards the new general and this operation. She knew if they were caught she would be taking the downfall instead of Valkyrie. "I won't send you! I refuse!"_

 _"Weiss! You have to realize this war was going nowhere! If I eliminate this fucking beast I can cripple the faunus heavily!" Whitely stood staring down his sister. This wasn't unusual for them though. Whitely and Weiss fought constantly as children while their father worked. But this was purely to put an end to this hell of a war that started over two hundred years ago. "You HAVE to sign these so I may go!"_

 _"I told you dumbass! I refuse, REFUSE to send my brother on a suicide mission!" Weiss stated as her fingers crushed the cigarette in her hand. The small amount of stinging pain shot through her arm. She didn't care though. This was had to end yes but not with her brother in harm's way. And yet her heart was conflicting with this idea. It knew Whitely was a man and like most men they often had to prove themselves._

 _"Weiss I'm my own man! I want to fight like my troops do for once!" Whitely argued as his hand broke the blue pen he held in his hand. His fury pointed at the fact Weiss still treated him like a child. She knew better than anyone how stealthy, how murderous he was. But despite this he was still treated like a child. No. He felt like he was a trophy for her to show off when the superiors were on base._

 _"How many times do I have to say No! Jesus you're more hard headed than a bull faunus after being shit on!" Weiss countered. She knew Whitely's fuse was long but if he was to truly be ruthless he would have to hate her guts like most of her soldiers. Like Ruby during their training together. The orders Nora gave are absolute, she knew this very well. "You know what! Fine! F-I-N-E! Go get yourself hurt or killed I don't care anymore you stupid son of a bitch! Now get the fuck out of my office! I have shit to do!"_

 _As the door slammed before her she could feel her heart drop. Weiss knew Whitely would hate her for not putting up more of a fight but she knew she could apologize later. Mend what hate she already caused by this action._

/

The dark dim sunlight shined through the Scarlatina library as two gentlemen sat down for a small talk. On the business end of the desk was Lord Scarlatina, Velvet's father. His mood heavily altered since he discovered Velvet's pregnancy just the previous night. Moreover he wasn't exactly thrilled that this happened so soon after being engaged to his daughter. As a result his once peaceful terror mindset was now that of a father looking for blood. And at this moment the murderous intent was being stared down at the young bull faunus before him.

A dark smile slowly climbed onto his face as the towering shadows covered the rest of his facial expression. The bright white smile that was presented sent a small shiver down Adam's spine. The murderous intent was now amplified to such a decree that anyone would lose it. Trying not to break eye contact he just stared back at the older man. His red and yellow eyes clashing with her father's shining golden brown.

"Tell me something my boy." The silence finally broke as the white smile separated itself with a mighty darkness. Adam could feel the might and power that rang in Lord Scarlatina's voice. It was almost like the first time he heard it all those years ago. He was thinking of a time where Velvet wasn't his yandere but a sweet girl he wished to know. Her long brown hair waving in the air with _Beauty's_ short black and the blonde man's hairs. A pleasant smile across all their faces even his own. It was a time when his parents were still with him.

His father's smile shined like the moon they used to stare at. His long red hair gently wrapped around his large horns as the young bull faunus stared in amazement. He remembered his mother's face as well. Her long crimson hair waved behind her. A golden crown wrapped around her head as he watched her emerald eyes roam the house. Every second preparing for her husband to return with the daily meal for them. The bull tail waving behind her, every so often he tried to catch it. Even a memory long thought forgotten. A small human child born from two faunus. Her crimson hair matched her father's while her eyes matched her mother's. Her grip strength was stronger than his own.

But it didn't last. For one day as young Adam returned to his parent's manor it was all but destroyed on the inside. A struggle. In terror he did what he need to do. He ran to the very people he admired for help. Upon passing the estate gates the young bull faunus was greeted by a growling cat faunus. Her fist pulled back as she demanded for answers. The tears that fell from his face as she squeeze out help caused so much to actually happen.

By the time everything finished there was clearly no sight of his newborn sister, his beloved mother or his regarded father. Just a tall orange haired man followed by a small golden haired girl. Across the girl's right shoulder was a label, _SD-01_. The man before him was the Scarlatina family doctor, Roman Leonidas Torchwick and his handmade child he called _Slip_.

Adam was pulled back to reality by the loud snapping sounds coming from the man before him. His white eyes shifted from ones of curiosity to those of rage. The white teeth now grinding any darkness between them as the made tried to get an answer from the faunus. Looking to his right Adam saw a knife stuck into the desk just beside his arm. "Are you going to answer me?!" The man roared slamming a second knife just inches from Adam's left hand.

"I'm sorry sir but can you repeat the question!" Adam declared in terror. The elder faunus before him shifted his mood from one of anger back to a joyous one. His loud roar echoed through the room with a familiar laughter. Now looking back to the bull fauna the man wiped his brow of all sweat.

"I asked if you're going to treat my girl properly." In terror Adam nodded a ridiculous amount causing another roar of laughter to echo through the room. The towering rabbit faunus stood now before the bull faunus in another intimidating style. The shadow now cast forth from the open curtain behind the man. His large body covering all of Adam in a mighty shadow as he stepped from behind the desk. With a simple tap the man asked his daughter's fiance to follow him once more.

As they left the library and in addition the estate the two men began to stroll through the faunus village they had set up. A large mass of blood stains slammed against the walls and streets. A slaughter and a sign that the Faunus held a mighty weapon with them. The _Bruiser_. Lord Scarlatina laughed loudly as he stepped on a single blue eyeball. The texture of which smashed into the pavement and the sole of his shoe. "A shame we lost quite a few faunus in last night's defense. _Bruiser_ handled it quite well though." The man before Adam stated as they soon reached the village entrance and exit.

The two men walked through the barely lit forest. The smell of decay wayed heavy through the forest. Adam wasn't sure if it was _Bruiser's_ leftovers or the destroyed animal corpses scattered throughout the forest region. There was one thing that was off set. Lord Scarlatina's serious face as they approached a heavy fog area of the forest. Raising his hand, Lord Scarlatina and Adam entered the fog.

The sight he once used was now clouded by white, his nose filled with the precipitation of the fog and the decay of the forest. It was clear Velvet's father was hiding something from the man. He soon found out why. As they made their way through the forest fog, it slowly got lighter and easier to see. In the distance, stabbed through their bodies were Faunus. Not just any faunus, it was the troops that failed the raid of _HAFC's_ base of operation in Atlas. The leader's skull was completely crushed with a large amount of force. As they decent further in Adam began to see every soldier. Every failed operation lined up straight to the cliffs. It was then, stabbed against the cliffs he saw them. Adam reconquised the torn clothing upon the skeletons. It was his parents.

"Y-Y-You took them!" Adam declared jumping away from Velvet's father. His eyes blazed with fury towards the elder man before him. His inner rage now stood apparent for all to see. It even grew with the loud laughter of the fauna before him. "Where is my sister?!"

"The human somehow escaped. Your parents on the other hand. They tried to reason with me. But it made their screams all the sweeter. They cried their children's names as I tore the skin from their bodies." The elder faunus stated as he turned towards the enraged man behind him. "I killed them for two reasons. One was that whore giving birth to a human and hiding it from me. the other was of my own enjoyment." A dark smile plastered itself across the large man's face as he laughed again. The lucid memory of the Taurus family's screams as he skinned them. The taste of their flesh. It made his mouth water at the thought of what their children tasted like. The sick pleasure of impaling them stood higher than anything. He knew he could never eat Adam now because of his daughter and grandchild. "You are lucky Velvet ended up pregnant. So let this be a reminder for you. Screw up in the field or with my daughter and I will eat you. Alive."

 **A/N: Did you really think I would leave out an Adam backstory? Nah son/girl, That ain't how I roll. If you've been reading up till now you can already make the connections I've been cramming down your throats (Sorry about that btw). Now the question remains, Is Blake alive or dead? Will the twin red haired siblings every meet? What will happen to Weiss' psych? Well to know that please Follow, Favorite and leave a review. Remember the fans shape the story in any direction. With that said thanks for reading and Happy Holidays (to all of you who celebrate the Holidays that is)!**

 **~D2DBarbatos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A joyous day ran through the Faunus camp 201. For they were celebrating the deaths of three human spies who infiltrated their camp the night before. Even more so with the public announcement of their Lord Taurus and Lady Scarlatina's marriage and ensuing child. For in a matter of weeks and due to her rabbit like ovaries, Velvet Scarlatina would be a mother.

Even after his soon-to-be father-in-law's threat, Adam was still joyous. A child of his own was on its way. And despite his murderous intent to kill Velvet and Vlad he did not dare try to. For Velvet's play things, would show absolutely no mercy towards him unlike SD-02. They would silently enjoy stripping the flesh from his bones all while Velvet watched in amusement. The terrifying image alone sent shivers up and down his spine. Even more so since the last time he felt this was around his 'Beauty'. But before he could clear another thought, Adam was brought back to reality by Velvet's snapping fingers.

"You with me 'Dear'?" Velvet asked smiling up towards the bull Faunus. Her eyes focused on his stare towards the large number of white bandages wrapped around her forehead. She knew how her mother operated and knew Emerald, her second most beloved maid, was probably dead or near death's door. Oh how Velvet envied her mother when it came to disciplining the servants. She would've taken a great amount of sick pleasure slowly yet carefully stripping Emerald of her lovely brown skin. The image of her blood soaking into the brown meat. The beautiful screams of Emerald begging for forgiveness. The loving sight of watching Emerald's lovely red-eyes turn a dull, yet hazy white. Her breathe slowly leaving her body as Velvet watched.

Oh, how it sent shivers of joy down the spine of the pregnant rabbit Faunus. Even now her craving for such a delight began to tip itself from her mind. Her mouth slowly opening as she pressed it to her fiancé's lips. Despite what Adam knew about Velvet he carefully returned the kiss. Allowing her to dominate the lust filled passion Velvet took this chance to ask something of Adam. "I want seven humans added to my dungeon please 'baby'." She muttered just loud enough for Adam to hear over the crowd's wolf like behavior.

From within the study, Vlad watched carefully over his daughter's public display of affection cursing the Faunus she was with. He cursed his every action involving the young man whose arms were now around his daughter. From impaling the boy's parents to abandoning the small human female at an orphanage to watching the boy grow as a soldier and attracting his daughter. If only he carried the stomach to execute children as easily as Roman did before his disappearance.

 _ **-(Line break)-**_

 _It was fifteen years ago, that Vlad found the young scientist. How he cursed letting the man go during the cold pact of this war. Watching his long orange hair wave in the wind as he came and went. Perhaps it was the best back then. Compared to now._

 _Vladimir Scarlatina was a well-known legend on the battlefield. His combat techniques often reflected his mentality of eliminate all humans. At this point, Vlad and his Impellers had come across a small village just outside of Mistral. Oniyuri. The mix of Humans with his own kind sickened his stomach tightly as he fought the bile down. Even as he watched interracial couples kiss each other in plain view for all to see._

 _Vlad being offended pulled his Impalers into the woods nearby as they began to plan an attack on Oniyuri. To silence this filth and erase it from the map before it reached back to Menagerie. Before the rest of the Faunus genome became corrupt with this sickness. As if he wasn't already sickened by his own infant daughter playing with disgusting toys meant for humans. How he hated the name Barbie._

 _Even so his Impalers ran their fingers through the map before them plotting out the very route they would eventually take. Something he loathed considering he only wanted blood. And lots of it at that. He could even still taste his first kill. The first spill of human blood he had. Oh how he craved the iron taste when his knife first carved into the child's flesh. Her green hair being stained red as he silenced her screams. Her cold skin laying against the floor as he stood above her licking his very blade._

 _His mouth watering at the taste of cold steel fused with the iron of blood. Oh how he can smell it. Oh how Vlad could hear the villagers scream in terror as his blade came down. As he opened his eyes he found his impalers standing at attention looking for the source of the screaming. In a rush Vlad made his way back to the village. It was then he saw two orange haired figures standing among the bodies. In the taller figure's hand was the village chief's severed head. It's eyes a foggy blue-white. It's mouth still screaming a silent scream._

 _Vladimir could not believe what he was seeing. A human standing in the middle of carnage just like so. Even as his eyes were drawn to the child pointing towards his impalers and himself, Vlad couldn't help but feel a small piece of fear wedge itself into his very soul as his eyes met the taller figure's. His cold, dead blue-eyes. His dead eyes told a tired feeling of living with the swine that laid below his feet._

 _Looking towards the smaller figure, Vladimir was met with something much worst. A lost soul adapted to this. To the feeling of taking one's life without hesitation. For it was a truly terrifying thing to see. Even after his whole campaign of carnage._

 _ **-(LINE BREAK)-**_

The fire in which the people of Atlas used to save the souls of the fallen burned brightly. The sounds of family weeping for those lost began to echo through the canyon below. It was the same for all who died to the filth that plagued this world no one really escaped. This fact stood more apparent to Jacque Schnee as his eldest and young daughters clung to his very waist steadily soaking his wolf hair jeans.

As of late he began to question where he went wrong in this whole war. Was it when Raven killed that faunus child playing in his meadow during spring. Or was it further back then that. He did not know only that this was no longer the right path he needed to take. But it was long since too late to turn back on this path of blood he set. Even as he raised young Ruby Rose with his own daughter.

How he cherished that very day. The day that small red hood walked into his camp and into his family's life. He could still feel her warm hands on his icey own.

 _ **-(LINE BREAK AGAIN)-**_

 _It was a cold day at the new patch refugee camp. Jacque Schnee was patrolling the grounds with his personal guard. They were the only true soldiers standing here to defend the refugee's from the Faunus' attack. Even more so since as of last night the very same filth launched a mortar attack on the base and the city. It shook even Jacque as the mortality count hadn't came in quite yet._

 _His thoughts were currently on his family who lived on the base and he knew they were safe. But they were also out towards his old squad mates. His friends who settled in the city with two daughters. He did not see these children, not once. And yet he prayed they made it through the mortar attack._

 _But as the day went on, the hope of his friends' return slowly became a dim light. One he prayed he could shut out. However it was then the sirens began blaring again as his heart sunk. In order to protect his family Jacque bolted across the base praying his children were in the bunker already. If only he could say otherwise. For across from him now was his wife and children waving to him just trying to signal him to hurry into the shelter._

 _On the inside of the door stood his eldest daughter Winter holding Whitely's hand as he held onto Weiss. But on the outside stood his wife waving him in. As the distance closed Jacque could feel his Wife's hand on his back. As his eyes turned he could see his wife smile before mouthing 'I love You' to the man._

 _Within seconds she vanished into the red and orange flame. His tears falling as he just witnessed his wife. The woman he loved with all his heart vanish into the flame. It felt to him as if someone just ripped his soul from his heart turning it slowly into the Ice he never truly liked. However there was a small piece of hope was his eldest daughter pointed to a small red figure crying under the nearby cafeteria table._

 _In an adrenaline faced rage, before his daughter could grab the man, Jacque bolted across the field praying a bomb would fall on him in hopes of seeing his wife once more. But as the bombs exploded beside him, he slowly came closer and closer to the red figure only to find a small girl in a red hood clutching something in her hand. But it seemed fate wasn't completely on his side as a bomb fell exploding behind his foot sending him towards the table. With his leg now missing, Jacquee held the small girl tightly. For he knew their end would come soon by these very bombs. But it never did._

 _As each explosion came Jacques could only feel the small pieces of metal and rock dig into his shoulders as he held the girl. For some reason this girl was godsent to him. As if she would save him from these very bombs. And as if it were some miracle they were saved from the bombs. And as of now the pain began to shoot through his body from his missing leg. But that was when he smiled to the girl. "What do you have there?" Jacque asked trying to comfort the girl as paramedics began to rush towards the two faster than Winter, Whitely or Weiss ever could._

 _The small girl handed the photo to Jacque allowing him a peek at it. And here was his prophet. For the photo held his friends within it. From Taiyang to Raven, Jacque could feel this small girl slowly warming his still cold heart once again._

 _ **-(Line Break Again XD)-**_

"Ugh. Looks like cat's don't always land on their feet..." Blake muttered as pain rolled throughout her body. From her left leg having several possible fractures to her bleeding right side, she had long since gave up crying for help. For it was pointless because even if she did that 'thing' would just find her again. It wasn't so bad though seeing how Gambol Shroud helped break her fall even if the blade broke on impact. That for sure was something she hadn't thought of with a Schnee built weapon.

Blake began to now question why this all happened to her. Was it the hatred she had towards the human's finally catching up to her? No it couldn't be that otherwise the ghost of those she killed before their time would've done her in years ago. Was it payback for the feelings she began to feel towards the small brunette-red head that opened her own home to her? It's possible seeing how she hated Blake for what she did to that little girl, Ruby used to know. She could believe it when most questions she asked herself came back to that very point which soon lead to another question.

Why did she save that small girl all those years ago? Why did she have to take that small girl just a few months younger than her to the edge of the human camp. If she didn't do either of those then she too would've been dead months ago. Dead as Raven's bullet passed through her skull without mercy. But that night unaware to everyone even the little brunette-red head, A hand shoved her out the window with great speed. Faster than she could ever move with several hundreds of years under her belt. Did Ruby save her that night as a payment for saving her when they were six? Or were her parents watching over her after the Nanatsuki Family's betrayal during her own family's killing.

 _ **-(Line Break)-**_

 _It was a mid-Sunday day as the sky went as black as night. For most of the residence of the Kingdom of Menagerie it was just another day. For they understood and knew the tranquil sorrow of the rain they grew accustom too while the war raged forth by Vladimir and his armies. The violence and terror of being killed by one of their own kind made most Faunus flee in terror heading for the comfort watch of Vladimir's ex-lieutenant Ghira Belladonna. For they knew Ghira was a kind soul despite his flirtatious bitch of a wife throwing herself about. Towards any male Faunus around, married or not, the Mrs. Kali Belladonna would sleep with them one way or another._

 _It was even more apparent as she tried to offer her own daughter up to these men while her father was away. Today was no different as young Blake Belladonna hid beneath the nearby fishmonger's hut praying her mother would not come after her like usual. Blake loved her mother indeed but not when she was like this. Not when she became a bitch in heat for all Faunus that would accept her advances. In total that was almost all the males on the island. Lucky for her the fishmonger was not among them as he often allowed Blake to hid under or in his hut away from her mother until Ghira returned._

 _But only other legal male that refused Kali's advances and helped Blake hid was the local doctor, Doctor Artemis Nanatsuki. For he and his beloved wife Yuri often held the Belladonna's in high regard to the point they were almost family. For as long as she could remember she always called Artemis, uncle arty for he was like an uncle to her. But that was not the case right now seeing as Artemis and his family were out handling a sudden emergency towards the end of the village and would not be back before her father. But Blake didn't mind seeing as she carefully read the books the fish monger placed underneath his home for her to read._

 _For a four year old to be reading such advanced books such as the adventures of Tuckerberry Fins and Solock Holmes almost always astonished him even as he listened to the young cat Faunus retell him the stories like it was his first time reading them. It always brought a smile to the man's face even after telling the young one's father about this very endeavor. But this time would surely be different as Blake heard her father calling out to her. In excitement she dropped the book she was currently reading to bolt over to the tall black-haired man. As she grinned towards him her would often grin back as he pat her head lightly._

 _As they approached the home Ghira could make out the telltale shine of a bullet being fired. In a panic he told his young daughter to stay where she was as he approached the house before disappearing into it. As the rain slowly drenched her body, Blake began to worry about her father and thus began her approach. Upon reaching the door the young Belladonna could see her mother, naked from her obvious orgy, shot between her eyes as her eyes were undulated. her skin pale. It was clear something happened to her mother. As she made her way through the house in search of her father, the young one began to shake in fear and terror. She dare not think of what happened to her father like the Solock Holmes books she often loved. But it wasn't like she expected to see the man alive for she knew if there is one body of a family member there is often more._

 _Just before reaching her father's study, Blake could feel a hand touch her shoulder the ever gently. In a natural reaction after being offered up by her own mother she ripped herself away tumbling through the door. As her sight readjusted she could see her father laying against the wall. A bullet through his heart and another through his forehead._

 _As her eyes slit, her instincts came in full as she began to taste the bloodlust her father never wanted her to taste. As the floorboard behind her creaked she naturally lunged the approaching figure. Her nails now long from her instincts kicking into high gear she began to swing at the figure only to be held at arm's length. Her very fury still demanding to kill this person in retaliation for her family._

 _As her fury came to a slow stop her eyes refocused to normal only to see Artemis Nanatsuki holding her at arm's length. His coat and shirt covered in blood. The clear expression of pain covered his face as she kept hearing the words, "I'm sorry" fall from the man's mouth. Looking into his eyes she could see the tear ducts flowing a steady stream of tears._

" _Why?" Blake squeezed out as she felt the man pulled her close to him. The loud weeping now filling both her sets of ears. It was then it clicked. Blake remembered reading Solock Holmes and the Case of Jacque the Terror where the doctor mercilessly killed his best friend's family after watching his own be murdered for not doing the deed earlier. "Is Aunty…."_

 _She felt the man begin to shake confirming her theory. The Nanatsuki Family was executed by a mysterious figure due to the failure of Artemis. As he placed Blake down she felt the man push a handful of Lien into her hands telling her to leave the country and live for them. She didn't understand until she saw her uncle who she admired for as long as she could remember pull a .45 dust magnum from his coat. As the man closed his eyes he told the young Blake to look away. But she didn't as she watched the man pull the trigger watching his whole head explode._

 _As she shrieked in horror Blake bolted to her room before locking to door. The clear image of her uncle blowing his head off in addition to seeing both her parents lay dead before her painted quite the mental image. As the weeks passed, Blake could barely move her body anymore. For her muscles, had nearly disappeared due to atrophy, her body pale from malnourishment due to the large stash of cookies she hid from her mother and enough rain water to barely keep her hydrated. She laid there thinking her end was near as she saw a figure break her door down taking her away from here. The clear smell of decay stained her nostrils one last time as she felt the sun hit her face. She looked to the figure to see her father's ex-employer, Vladimir Scarlatina now carrying her out of this country of Permanent Sorrow._

 **A/N:Well I'm back at it after almost two months. If you couldn't tell this was a fluff chapter to help set up the ending(s). Yes there are multiple endings depending on how I want to cross the finish line. Anyways next to update is Famous: The Eternal Rose which will probably hit either this weekend or tuesday of next week due to my college schedule with homework and class. But a teaser for next chapter will involve the final parts of this story such as SD-01 versus Ruby and Pyrrha finally giving birth to her child (Faster than a standard human *Cough cough* that's for sure.)**

 **But If you haven't read it, I'd suggest checking out my other story "Do You call My Name?" I've been putting hours into it's chapters when I get blocked on here or Famous. Either way Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, Share this story around, Subscribe to the story for updates and stay frosty guys for now I will be playing some Warframe to relax a bit.**

 **A/N,2: Also thanks to my editor for helping out with this story. Remember to check out his stuff when you get a chance. His account name is Fallen Shadow69. Really amazing author, really addictive stories that make you wanna just kick the buckets. All seriousness he is beyond worth reading the material he posts. Later guys.**

 **~D2DBarbatos**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm BACK! And so is Can You Sleep at Night. After so many months I've finally finished this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

Ruby awoke to the loud, ear piercing sound of the camp's air raid siren as the equally loud bombs landed around the camp. Lifting her head up she could smell it once more. The atrocious smell of burning human flesh. Reaching for the key she was given, Ruby began to unlock her cell only to see the guard station just a few meters from her was destroyed. Her heart dropped fast as she saw the burnt hand sticking out of the rubble.

Frozen. She stood there staring at the piece of burnt flesh and bone. Memories of her parent's, her actual parents Taiyang and Summer, laying on the kitchen floor bodies burnt equal to those in front of her. Even as her mind screamed at her to run for shelter, her body remained motionless. Her eyes locked on the very image she hated. She could only wish the Faunus she loved was alright.

But that was in the furthermost thought from her mental image. Ruby began to look to her left only to see her father's burnt corpse laying on the floor, below a piece of rubble nearby was a present. Across from her laying across the now destroyed stove was her mother's corpse. Face completely incinerated from the combine heat of the stove and flamethrowers. Her jaw hanging open as if she was about to call someone. And yet the most putrid smell she could think of was still below the smell of burnt skin.

Shaking herself Ruby began to look around to find she was now outside of the camp, only a mile or so from the perimeter. Before her was a large figure panting hard even as her long blonde hair hanged out of her hood, her dragon like tail thrashing about as if it was trying to scoop more air to her face. Ruby froze once more at this being before her. As she reached for her non-existent pistol she realized fast she was unarmed. Taking a boxing stance Ruby prepared to battle this agent who kidnapped her from her home.

The figure raised its hand only extending the index to tell Ruby one second. Taking her last deep breath, she stood straight up now revealing her face. Ruby now stood rigid in shock. Her face stuck in awe as she stared upon a certain face she thought would be lost to her. The figure's calming lilac eyes stared into her quivering silver. The blonde hair was as wavy with curls as she remembered. The cheeky smile sticking out from her face. A top her head was a pair of antlers almost identical to that of a moose. "Y-Y-Y-Yang?" Ruby's voice shook out the clear tone was quivering. Her tear ducts not even holding back as the figure's face went confused.

"Who Yang? I am be Móguǐ!" She chimed as Ruby hugged her crying into the barmaid outfit she was still wearing. The small woman's face buried in her large chest as she cried loudly. Móguǐ stood there confused on what was going on exactly for she didn't know. Even with her memories slowly cracking her instincts told her to save this woman for some reason. She didn't understand it at all but her feet moved before her brain processed the action.

"Don't you remember me?!" Ruby cried out causing the blonde to hug this woman.

"I sorry. I do not know you." Móguǐ stated as Ruby separated from her. The long streaks fell along her face as Ruby continued to stare back. Her own face equaling this person with tears. "I do not know why I cry but I do…"

Without another second Ruby vanished into her rose petals leaving the blonde behind. Only to follow her scent and find this woman once again. But Ruby was making her way back to the camp that was under attack. Behind her was another figure moving just as fast as she does. In a real hurry Ruby began to speed off to the nearest building as the loud sound of sniper bullets began to fire from behind her. Ruby barely dodged these as she slid into the medical corps headquarters.

Now panting Ruby looked up to see an injured Blake laying in the bed beside Pyrrha. In Pyrrha's arms was her baby born just recently even as Coco reenter the room. The clear sweat and irritated expression on Pyrrha's face. Ruby chalked it up to the after effects of giving birth. Pyrrha's husband, Jaune asleep beside her the burning redhead as a new figure comes through the door. On the figure's forehead was the tag, SD-01. "Well, well, little red looks like I caught up to you and found the big man's family in addition. Lucky me!"

Before SD-01 could move her knee was met with a bullet to her left knee. Everyone within the room looked to the long red haired woman holding a magnum towards the newly revealed Faunus. Her face was one of pain, annoyance, and fear for her family's safety. Even as the loud roar of her child echoed with the gun it didn't matter. Her eyes were set on this Faunus if she could only move she would make a point to this creature before her.

"I won't allow Jeanne enter this war. Never." Pyrrha growled as her left eye grew into a slit. No one within the room saw it do so as Coco and Ruby quickly restrained the Faunus. Jaune was shook awake by the commotion caused by Pyrrha, the Faunus that was underneath Coco and Ruby and his new baby now crying from the sounds around her. Looking to his left Jaune notice Pyrrha was using the .45 magnum he received from Lieutenant General Schnee.

"Ummm Honey? Why do you have my gun?" Jaune asked as he took Jeanne into his arms trying to calm his daughter. His eyes quickly shifted to Pyrrha as she laid back with heavy breath, her energy now exhausted from trying to protect them. As Jaune approached her began to check on Pyrrha's health, pushing his two fingers against Pyrrha's wrist, then placed his hand against her forehead. "Geez what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me….?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune leaned in to kiss her. The only sound of which to disturb them was the now tied up Faunus groaning in disgust. She always hated the sight of lovers especially with her sisters around her. Specifically, SD-03 and SD-04, Sol and Luna Doll.

"Get a freaking room you two!" Everyone began to look towards the new figure in the room. For Lt. General Schnee stood before the large dog pile stacked in front of the door. Her face was clear with irritation from the newly bombarded camp. "Also I found this dolt outside calling for you, Ruby."

Looking behind Weiss, Ruby could see Móguǐ waving at her with a wide smile on her face. Behind her was the dragon's tail Móguǐ was sporting, wagging fast like she was a lost dog who found her home again. Ruby simply sighed before looking to the injured Blake in the bed next to Pyrrha.

"You said you did this?" Ruby asked the woman she was now sitting on. Her voice hung low and dark as she pulled a pistol from her waistband placing it to the woman's head. "Answer me!"

"If you're implying I shot your booty call over there yes. But under orders." Slipstream (SD-01) stated glaring back at the brunette-red head atop her. With her tail held down by the brunette woman behind this girl, Slipstream could only use her mouth to buy time until it shows up.

"Who's orders." Ruby growled pushing the cold barrel against the woman's head. She didn't care one way or another if this woman died. Her murderous intent overwhelmed her sense of love for anyone looking like her lost sister. Even if Móguǐ intervened Ruby would kill her without hesitation if she could protect those she loves.

"Sorry. Even if you spill my guts I still won't be talking." Slipstream growled back as she felt Ruby push the barrel harder into her temple.

"Talk! Or I swear to the god of darkness I will return you to him!" Ruby growled as she felt something touch her hand. Without moving her gun, Ruby grabbed the object and threw it out of her way with pure adrenaline fueled strength. She didn't care if that person was hurt or not. At least until she heard the voice.

"This is why…. I hate humans…." Ruby's eyes were now drawn to the object she threw. Now as she laid against the wall, holding her side was Blake with her cast covered hand. But before she even heard Móguǐ's warning, Ruby was against the wall with Blake holding her close crying. Even is she hated Blake less than before she couldn't take seeing her hurt. The noise in the background was nothing more than mute sound on a television as Ruby held Blake.

Outside of Ruby's world right now, Slipstream threw Coco from her back slipping passed her larger sister and near Pyrrha, Jaune and Jeanne. In a quick motion, Slipstream grabbed the child from the blonde man and broke through the window behind him. In doing so, the core group could hear the silence of the once bombarded camp once more. The stench of burnt corpses rocked all who still stood.

"Come on we can still catch her!" Jaune yelled walking towards the door just before Móguǐ put up her hand.

"No we can't. Slip is the fastest one of my sisters, even in a small walk she tops in at 40 miles per hour. It'd be like chasing a speeding bullet." Móguǐ stated as she stood before Jaune. His furious eyes staring up into hers. It was clear she knew things about the enemy but his only concern was his now kidnapped child. But he could also agree it was a waste of time if this Faunus was telling the truth.

 **-(Line Break)-**

"Joyous day my friends! For we celebrate our first real strike against the scum we call humanity!" Vladimir exclaimed before a large amount of Faunus diplomats from the homeland. From Menagerie. But he didn't care for them, not one bit. His current concern was the swelling of his sweet daughter's stomach and chest. It was now starting to peer into his mind, the very thought of his child riding him like a whore. Like her mother on the night he met her. "We celebrate the coming of the end! When we finally wipe Humanity off this map! But now my soon-to-be son-in-law has some words to speak for you all."

With that queue, Vladimir started his way to the glass door. He needed to quill the reaction he was having to his beloved Velvet. Weather it was his brain or other head trying to make the call, He of all people know how terrifying a Rabbit Faunus can really be. Especially after watching his own father and uncle fight over his mother. The memory was so vivid even as the night air hit his face. He could see the two large men throwing punch after punch towards one another striking blow after blow. The feeling of Vladimir holding the knife his father gave him as he slipped it across his mother's throat. The large puddle forming below him as the two men now focused on Vlad. His smile wide as though he received the best gift of all. He only wanted more blood as he took the lives of his father and uncle after taking his mother's. He even remembered his first sexual experience with that woman's corpse.

Oh the blood on her teeth made Vladimir's mouth water as he defiled her. Slamming into her Luke warm body over and over out of this very thrill. The thrill of the kill. But it wasn't enough as he dragged the knife down his mother's abdomen carving out each organ as his hormones went into a frenzy. From her mouth to her detached womb Vladimir enjoyed all of her in a way no one but he could. But the most satisfying piece was defiling the unborn child within that womb. Take a life's virginity before even having a virginity. It truly didn't stop him as Vladimir departed from his home.

He searched and killed all men, women and children in his village just to defile all females within range. The taste of their blood after he was done was truly glorious for he filled the best tub within his village with the blood of the village women and bathed in it. He would drink the blood of the children while he would feast on long pig roasted slowly over the fire.

Oh how he wished he could enjoy such a feet as Vladimir found himself standing outside Velvet's room. The part long since over due to his daydream. However one thing irked Vladimir to a new form of envy. The sound of the Bull Faunus ravaging the smaller rabbit Faunus. His Velvet. The quelled rage kept forcing its way forward as Vladimir felt a hand touch his own. In instinct he turned and slit the throat of the hand touching his own only to see one he did not want to her, ever. His wife now lied below Vladimir as she began to choke on her blood. "I… I'm sorry…"

He choked for the first time possible in a lifetime. Vladimir choked as he began to panic.

What if Velvet saw this? Would she still accept her father?

In a hurry, Vladimir grabbed his wife's now lifeless corpse and drag her to the large shed behind the house. His only thought was to hide the body until he could dispose of it later. Not that it mattered as a new thought came into light. He would defile her for the last time before disposing her.

Now throwing the corpse into the bench, Vladimir began taking his deceased wife once more. Now he felt like an actual rabbit enjoy it's lover for the first time ever. Not that it mattered anymore if it was the animal side or his Faunus side. Vladimir tore into his wife's flesh devouring it as he slams and rolls his hips into the lukewarm hole his desired one came from. As he peeled the muscle off he began tearing it piece by piece as if it were smoked meat. It was so delicious to him. Even more so as he devoured more and more of it, tasting the meat as if it were a rare steak on his dinner plate.

Meanwhile Velvet laid beside her fiancé, her body filled with something she didn't think was possible. She was full of love for this man instead of using him for sex. "Adam…." Her voice called out as she could hear him groan in response. "Do You love me?"

Adam looked to her leaning in to kiss her lightly, something as of late he wished to do since a month ago. He didn't know if it was lust or this love Velvet was speaking of but he knew it was want. Want to keep her safe and happy. To raise the child within her as a family. "Of course I do."

His response sent their hearts into a flurry of beats. Both Faunus didn't know what to say next as neither expected such an answer. But that still didn't stop them as Velvet placed herself atop Adam, kissing him intensely as she too began to grind against him. When this war is over she would have to reexamine her life, not for her but for Adam and the baby growing rapidly inside of her.

 **-(Line Break)-**

"Nora you giant moron! How could you let SD-01 and SD-02 get off their leashes!?" The apparent yelling echoed throughout the laboratory as Roman began to debate hitting this child. He was at his wits end with her carelessness even more so since he cloned that child she was infatuated with. By far that was the most unimportant thing he's made especially since the Nuckelavee he designed reacted to the child. "Salem will have my head for this incompetence…. She's already in a bad mood since the Faunus killed her daughter…"

"Well Cinder shouldn't have gotten careless like that. I mean she was taking great strikes against the lady of the house. What was her name again…" Nora pondered as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Valkyr Scarlatina." Roman stated glaring at Nora with the most disgusted look he could give her.

"That's right! I mean she was fucking Vladimir just to have free reign like that anyways. Oops. I shouldn't have said that." Nora commented covering her mouth as a tall white haired woman stepped into the room. Her black and red eyes glaring at Roman's back before moving back to the spawn of Roman and a test tube. The clear anger sent chills down Nora and Roman's spines.

"My child was doing what now child?" The woman asked as calmly as she could. It was a clear sign for Nora to answer carefully before she loses her life. The woman considered herself the incarnation of the god of destruction and proposed herself as such but this girl was testing her very limits.

"Lady Salem please ignore my child. She didn't know what she was saying!" Roman pleaded bowing as far as he could something Nora never did.

"My dear Roman rise. You have earned your place. At least for now. However your spawn doesn't grasp the concept of silence when in a goddess' presence." Salem stated placing her hand tightly around Nora's throat as she applied pressure. She could see the child begin to squirm for air. She tried to grasp Salem's hand, then her for arm as if she were trying to remove it so she may have air. Just as Nora began to turn purple Salem felt something slam into her back.

Releasing the girl, Salem turned to find a dark haired young man holding two bricks, one in each hand. She chuckled at the feat this boy caused her seeing as now Roman's kin was panting for oxygen. A new idea crawled into her mind as she stepped aside from bricks flying towards her. Before the boy could grab anymore, Salem grabbed him by his long hair and began pulling him towards the caged demon, the Nuckelavee. With a swift motion Salem opened the cage throwing the boy inside before slamming the cage shut.

"Ren! No!" Nora proclaimed launching herself towards the cage. But it was far too late as the beast's long fingers long since broke Ren's neck. Pale and frozen Nora watched her beloved be torn apart piece by piece. Every drop of his blood caught her eye. Ever tendon ripping and bone breaking caught her ears like it was his screams. And the way his organs were torn from his chest cavity with the beast's animal like mouth made Nora sick. Her voice stricken by the sight and the bile rising in her pipes.

A sick smile on her face, Salem stepped from the room as she could hear the woman crying. She made her point especially as she stepped into her throne like room she had carved out for herself. However it wasn't empty as her remaining children had gathered. They stood behind her makeshift throne from the tallest to the smallest among them. From the left Hazel stood with his large arms crossed, the dark scowl being thrown at his weakened mother. Next to Hazel was Arthur reading a book as usual, he always dreamed of being a teacher even with his mother's mucky work. In the middle was Salem's wild child Tyrian, his scorpion tail thrashing against the wall in irrigation for the passing of his baby sister. Towards the end was the two youngest Mercury and Emerald, both within a year or two younger than Cinder was. They were cross armed hugging one another for they couldn't save their sister/best friend from the pain the Faunus caused.

"I know weren't not actually family by blood but Cinder was still my daughter for I raised her like I raised all of you. Know this my children even with Roman's bastards running about, We will kill Vladimir Scarlatina and his whore of a wife and daughter for our beloved cinder!" Salem declared tightening her fist. Her long thought dead tear ducts trying to break open. She didn't want it to go this far even for an incarcerate like herself. She just wanted to build a home for those who see within the darkness like she does…

 **[A/N] Well I've finally finished Chapter 15 of Can You Sleep at Night and thanks to my Editor its finally ready. I hope you all enjoyed it seeing as its coming to an end really fast. By my count its only five or six chapters left minus the epilogue. Now to Do You Call my Name.**

 **~DusktoDawnBarbatos**


End file.
